True to Home
by HNfan1992
Summary: Set after Always there, but before Beyond the Horizon. Amy is back for Christmas when she realises how much she misses Heartland. AmyTy, SorayaMatt, LouScott, GrandpaNancy. Rated for kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places invented by Lauren Brooke, although any new characters are my own.

x x

This takes place while Amy is at college, after "Always There" but before the special, "Beyond the Horizon". Please Read and Review, it's my first though so be nice!

x x

Amy Fleming laughed as she watched her friend Sarah chase her boyfriend, Jake, around the tack room. The feisty brunette caught up with him and shoved the wet sponge down his neck before hurrying back to where Amy was sitting and resuming the cleaning of her horse Chico's bridle. Jake gave a mock salute, held his hands up in surrender and groaned "You win!" at Sarah, then hurried out the door to change into a dry shirt.

Amy and Sarah grinned at each other. Teasing the boys was one of their favourite pastimes. It reminded Amy of how it had been back at home with Ty, Ben and Joni before she had left. Thinking of this made her a little sad; until she remembered that in a week she would be back there, once again a part of it. She had enjoyed her first semester at college but she couldn't wait for the Christmas celebrations to start!

"You would have thought he's been able to beat me in a water fight by now!" Sarah laughed. "The amount of times it's happened! But no, he'd rather admit defeat than have me mad at him!"

"I think it's sweet", said Amy thoughtfully. "You two are a match made in heaven! You're so good together!"

"I know, right?" replied her friend. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Amy announced her tack clean.

"I'm gonna go on up to bed, I'm knackered!"

"'Kay", shrugged Sarah. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then. And don't forget our little bet!" Her eyes gleamed as Amy smiled. They had had a disagreement about who the guest speaker at the lecture would be. Amy thought it would be Quince Morgan, the Principle's brother and a top vet. Sarah thought it was more likely to be Emily Bode, who had taught some classes at the college before retiring to her home in Michigan. She happened to be visiting the area, though, the reason of Sarah's guess.

"Looking forward to beating you!" Amy bade her friend goodnight then left the stable, quietly entering her dorm so as not to wake her roommate India, who was already asleep. Amy fell fast asleep almost immediately and dreamed of Heartland, where she would be in a week's time for Christmas break and could see Ty again.

X x

A/N Well that was the first chapter, sorry it was short I just wanted you to get a feel of what her new life was like for future reference. More will be up as soon as I can get done.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HEARTLAND!!!!!

A/N By the way I hate babies so Lou was never pregnant, she's still married to Scott though.

Amy clicked her tongue impatiently as she waited for India and Sarah to walk her down to the car park. The two fashion-conscious girls were still applying their make-up and Amy was desperate to get out of the dorm. Ty was picking her up and taking her back to Heartland for lunch, then they were going with Joni to collect a horse from the next county. Amy couldn't wait to settle back into the old rhythm of working on the farm. For the last 4 months she'd been blocking it out of her brain, trying to forget how homesick she felt. But in anticipation of seeing Ty and everyone back home she jiggled impatiently and called to her friends to hurry up, hugging herself in excitement.

"So tell me again how gorgeous Ty is!" giggled India. "I can't wait to meet him. You've told me almost nothing about him but I know from the 4 photos you have of him on your desk that you're in love. The way he's gazing into your eyes in that one of you at the wedding!"

Amy nodded. "We've been dating for a few years now. I just miss him so much." She sighed, then suddenly brightened. "Look! There he is! At last!" And she ran across the car park and flung herself into Ty's arms, kissing him and squeezing him as tight as she could. Ty laughed and hugged her back, then released her as Sarah and India came up.

"So you must be Ty!" Sarah looked him up and down as she spoke, then gave a smile and a nod of approval to Amy. "We've heard so much of nothing about you!"

Ty laughed. "That's always Amy!" he said, grinning at his girlfriend. "Of course she's told me all about you two. Aren't you the ones who got caught drinking in the dining room at three in the morning with a load of kids from juvie?"

"Ty!" Amy laughed. She turned to her friends. "Sorry about him. We usually only let him out on Thursdays, but this was a special occasion." Sarah smiled. "So, I'm really gonna miss you over the next couple of weeks. You'll call me?" "Of course", said Amy, hugging them both in turn. "See you in the new year!"

They hugged one more time then made their way back to the warm college. Amy and Ty watched them, arms around each other.

"So", Ty said quietly. "I missed you."

"Yeah", echoed Amy. "I missed you too." She smiled at him then he kissed her, a long kiss that she'd missed so much. Then he squeezed her hand gently and they got into the jeep that would take Amy back home, back to the horses, back to Heartland.

x x

Amy strained against her seatbelt as they drove up the drive. There was Sundance, Spindleberry, Jake, Jasmine and more horses and ponies she didn't recognise. Ty stopped and dropped her off at the gate then drove on up to park the jeep. Amy unlatched the gate and hurried over to her pony.

"Sundance!" she murmured softly. The cheeky buckskin nickered and snorted into her hair. Amy laughed and hugged him, catching sight of Spindle out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to inspect her for a minute then came trotting over to her, pushing his nose into her pocket, looking for treats. She stroked his neck and a rush of affection washed over her as she looked at the healthy colt in front of her who was just rising 3. Ty reached them and Sundance bucked and cantered away. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Explain?" she said.

"It's a long story" he said. "It begins with me trying to teach him some manners without horse treats and ends with him bolting down the yard back to the paddock. Now he won't let me catch him at all."

Amy giggled. "Serves you right for trying to change him. He's just perfect as he is!" Ty rolled his eyes and hand in hand they walked back up to the house.

X X

"Amy!" shrieked Lou, hurrying out of the house and throwing her arms around her younger sister. "Welcome home! I can't believe it's been so long! I'll have to try and visit more often, I miss arguing with you so much!" She looked at Amy affectionately then turned to Ty. "Do you want lunch now or when you get back? It's warm now but I can heat it up later if you're not hungry. Or you could get something on the way. Whatever."

"Now's good", said Amy. "I'm starving, I haven't had anything to eat today, I was so excited about being back!"

"Now it is then", said Lou, and guiding her sister into the house, chatting excitedly, they sat down at the table and began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for being so nice, it really inspired me to write more, hope you keep enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of the characters; however some are my own creations.

X X

Later that afternoon Ty and Amy arrived back home with Sassy, the new mare that was to be boarded at Heartland. The 14.3, bay 10 year old TB cross had been a top show jumper in the teenage competition system but having been sold to a new owner had been badly mistreated. The extent of the maltreatment was that she bit, kicked and rolled her eyes with her ears laid back against her head when anyone tried to go near her. They'd had to sedate her to get her to load and as it would wear off in about half an hour they had to get her settled in the stable. As it was Joni's day off Lou had already laid down a fresh bed in the barn, a peaceful place surrounded by Roller, Jake, Copper and Sugarfoot, the four calmest geldings. Amy hoped that she'd be calm enough the next morning for her and Ty to do some bonding with her. It was, after all, what she was there for – to regain her trust in humans.

"Come on girl" Amy whispered quietly, leading the mare down the ramp. Sassy followed her dully, into the yard, the barn, then to the safety of her new box. She sniffed the corners out then stood with her back to the door, head hanging loosely and eyes dull. Amy's heart went out to the poor creature.

"Don't worry, sweetheart", she said softly. "We'll fix you up; just you wait and see".

The mare showed no signs of hearing her, so Amy left her to sulk. They couldn't do anything until the tranquilizer wore off. So she left the barn in darkness and went to shower in time for dinner.

X X

As Amy was setting the table with Ty her grandfather, Jack Bartlett, walked in with his girlfriend, Nancy. They both cried in delight to see the college girl back home and Amy rushed over to them, hugging them in turn.

"Grandpa!" she said. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know", he said. But let's not dwell on that now. Let's make the most of the limited time we can spend together. I for one would like to hear all about your college experiences. Now tell us all that you've been doing!"

"Hear hear!" cried Nancy, thrilled at seeing her old friend's granddaughter looking so happy to be home. "It hasn't been the same here without you. So tell us all your stories. Exactly how many horses have you added to the college stables so far?" A twinkle lurked in her eyes and Amy knew she was thinking of all the horses she managed to find to come to Heartland. Some people called it a gift. Ty called it an exasperating but useful skill.

The extended family layed into their food, chatting about Sassy and the other horses, Lou's marriage with Scott, which was going extremely well, and, of course, Amy's early training as a vet. By the time dessert was finished, they were all completely stuffed full, the winter chill was creeping into the kitchen and they had all been brought up to date on Amy's college life. Ty sighed.

"I guess I should be going now. I'll just check on all the horses then I'll be off. Thanks for the meal, Lou, it was delicious as always!"

Lou smiled. "No problem, Ty. You're always welcome to stay. And I suppose I'd better be off too, I wouldn't want my husband to worry now, would I!" she grinned.

They all stood up. Grandpa and Nancy started clearing the table to do the washing up. Lou, Amy and Ty wrapped themselves in coats, scarves and gloves to venture out into the cold night air. Lou got into her car.

"Night, guys. See you tomorrow!"

She bade them farewell and drove off. Amy and Ty checked the back stable block then headed for the barn. They switched on the lights and started walking down the aisle, checking on all the occupants. As Amy reached the end box where Sassy was standing, the mare snorted and, with ears pinned back against her head, bolted to the back of the stable, as far away from Amy as she could get. Amy sighed.

"It's okay, girl. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to be a happy horse again."

She checked that the mare had water and hay then walked back down to the doors where Ty was waiting. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"I know", Amy sighed. "I just hate to see her so unhappy!"

Together they walked to Ty's jeep. He drew her to him. "I'm glad you're here. Heartland seems to come to life when you're back."

She tried to protest. Ty held up his hand. "No, Amy. It's true. Sassy needs someone to understand her, someone who'll love her. We all know you're that person. And for that…" he leaned down to kiss her. "For that, I'm entirely grateful." Amy kissed him back then held him a moment, breathing in the scent that reminded her of safety. He hugged her softly then said goodnight. Then he got into the jeep and drove off home. Amy watched his vehicle disappear into the darkness then slowly made her way into the farmhouse, thinking how good it was to be home again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** It's back to school on Tuesday so I'll do as much as I can before then, hopefully the next two or three chapters. It's actually not taking as long as I thought it would! So anyway, thanks for the reviews and on to business!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heartland, much as I would like to, this is just for my own pleasure and I do not intend to make any money from it.

X X

Amy woke the next morning feeling fresh and keen to get onto the yard. It seemed such a long time since she'd had a proper part in the running of the farm, she couldn't wait to settle back into it.

She gulped down a cup of coffee and grabbed three muffins then pulled on her boots and strode outside. Ty was sweeping the front yard.

"Morning", he said, grabbing one of the muffins. "What are you're plans for today?"

"I'd like to take Sunny out for a ride" she answered "Do you want to come? Clairdale Ridge is calling to me!" She paused to take a bite then continued. "I'd also like to start work with Spindle. If you think he's ready."

Ty nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great!" he said. "I'll take Madge; she's going back to her owners after Christmas so a bit of exercise will do her good." He explained to Amy about the cob mare. She'd been used as a hack for the past few years but had suddenly developed a fear of Traffic. As it could be dangerous to ride her on the rode they'd sent her to Heartland for re-training. It was a relatively simple problem to cure and Ty and Joni had solved it in a couple of weeks. However, her owners were away for Christmas so they'd agreed to keep her on until they got back and could pick her up.

"So, if you want something to do, the stables in the back barn still need mucking out. I'm sure Joni could use some help," Ty told her. At this Amy nodded. "I'll go and see her. I'm sure she'd like the muffin anyways!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked around to the barn. When she reached it a tall, blonde girl screamed her name and engulfed Amy in a big hug. Amy laughed.

"Joni! It's great to see you!"

The Canadian girl grinned. "It's good to see you too! Tell me all about college! Is it fabulous?"

The two girls chattered happily for the next 40 minutes, mucking out at the same time. By the time they'd finished the barn was sparkling clean and Amy went to find Ty to see when he wanted to ride.

"Now?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Meet you in the drive in 20."

She gave her pony a thorough grooming then tacked him up and led him outside. As she mounted he began to move forward. Amy laughed. It felt good to be back on her cheeky, fun-loving pony. She just hoped he would behave himself in the presence of a lady!

Ty led Madge out and hoisted himself up into her saddle. He adjusted the stirrups then nodded to Amy. They began to walk down the drive, Sundance jogging impatiently. Amy smiled at his eagerness to be out.

"Just how much has he been ridden?" she enquired. Ty looked guilty. "Joni got on him a few times, but he bucked her off. We were going to ask your opinion on that. Do you think Soraya would want to ride him sometimes?"

"She's away at Drama school just as much as I'm at college. But someone should ride him. We don't want you getting unfit now, do we boy?" Sundance snorted as if to say, _that's exactly what I want_. Amy giggled.

"How you let him get away with everything I don't know" Ty hit her lightly on the arm. She whacked him back, enjoying the friendly teasing that they'd always shared.

After trotting along the track for a bit Amy declared the ground soft enough to canter. "Race you to the top!" she yelled. Ty grinned and nudged Madge forward. The cob mare gave a friendly buck and galloped up the track with Sundance hot on her heels. The wind rushed through Amy's hair. When they got to the top the horses slowed to a trot, a walk and then a standstill. Amy and Ty looked over into the still frosty valley. It was a spectacular view.

They remained silent for a few moments. Then Sundance skipped sideways, as if to say, _what are we waiting for_? and they turned back towards home.

X X

Over the next couple of days Amy settled back into her old routine. She got up early and gave out the morning feeds, then when Ty and Joni arrived they mucked out the stables, groomed the horses they would be working with that day and tidied up the yard. Between the three of them they could usually work five horses in the morning and six or seven in the afternoon. There was always tack cleaning to be done, feeds to make and Amy could always find time to try and bond with Sassy.

By Monday evening, three days after she'd arrived, the mare would let Amy into the stable to change her feed and water. She would also allow her to put a headcollar on her and lead her around the yard or tie her up. She would tolerate Joni and Lou in her stable as well, but for some reason whenever Ty or Jack Bartlett came into sight she'd lay her ears back and retreat to the back of her stable. Amy thought that was probably because it had been men who had beaten her until she was lame. It made her blood boil with anger to think about it.

So on Tuesday morning, after her usual routine of mucking out and sweeping the yard she clipped a leadrope onto the mare's headcollar and led her to the schooling ring to try joining up with her. The mare flinched at her touch but was willing to follow her down to the ring. Once there Amy clipped off her leadrope.

Immediately the mare shot away and began trotting around the perimeter of the school. Amy stepped forward and drove her into a canter. She hoped it would work. It was breaking her heart to see the mare so sad and scared.

She kept Sassy cantering for three circuits then stepped in front of her to force her to change direction. She snorted then cantered around in a clockwise circle. After five minutes she showed no signs of slowing and Amy was beginning to despair. But she kept going, chasing her round the ring, making her change directions and forcing her to keep going. Then she saw the sign she was looking for.

Sassy's ears had pricked towards Amy and her head was lowering itself to the ground. This was the first sign that she was beginning to relent. Amy stepped in front of her to make her turn around and drove her to keep cantering.

After another couple of circuits Amy saw the next sign. The mare was making chewing motions with her mouth as if eating grass. Slowly Amy turned her back on the mare and dropped her gaze to the ground. She held her breath.

At first she thought the mare had kept going. But then she heard her hooves slowly approaching behind her from behind and, sure enough, felt the warm breath on her neck. Slowly she turned around and rubbed Sassy's forehead. Then she turned back around and walked over to the fence on the other side of the ring. Sassy followed. To the left, to the right, wherever Amy went she followed.

Finally Amy came to a halt by the gate and she turned and hugged the mare's neck. Clipping the leadrope back onto the beautiful horse's headcollar she opened the gate and led her back to her stable, a big smile on her face. Ty and Joni waved to her and she called out to them, "I did it! She joined up!" They didn't come near the now quiet horse but they both smiled at her so hard she knew they were pleased. Hopefully she'd be able to lunge her tomorrow, to get a good idea of what she could do. And maybe, before she had to go back to college, even ride her!

X X 

Later that day she went into the house to get changed. She was going out to dinner with Ty, Soraya and Matt. She hadn't seen Soraya for a while and had only talked a few times on the phone, so she couldn't wait to catch up with all her news. She strongly suspected that Soraya was keeping a secret from her as she'd kept giggling all the way through their telephone conversation. This just made Amy all the more keener to see her best friend so, at a quarter to seven, Ty escorted her to his jeep and they made their way into town.

When they arrived at the restaurant they saw Soraya and Matt already sitting in a booth. When Soraya saw Amy it was time for another round of hugs and squeals as the best friends were reunited after so long. They both sat back down and began to talk animatedly. Ty and Matt just smiled and watched them, happy that their girlfriends were enjoying themselves.

"So!" Amy said. "What have you been up to? Do you get to act in a performance or is it just coaching?"

Soraya grinned. "No, actually, we're doing a drama/mystery called "An Inspector calls". It's about how a woman was murdered and a whole family is interviewed, eventually revealing who is guilty and who isn't. I'm Sheila Birling, the daughter. We're performing it in May; you should come and see it!"

"Oh I will!" said Amy, grinning at Ty. It was so predictable that Soraya had already been cast a major part in the performance and she'd only been there a semester.

"So what did you sound so secretive about on the phone?" she asked. Now she came to think about it, Soraya and Matt kept sneaking glances at each other. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Well, as you ask…" grinned Soraya. She slid her arm around Matt and held up her hand. "We're engaged!"

A/N well the chapters are getting longer! Actually this was much easier to write, I think I'm getting better! And sorry if it's a bit slow to get into, I will try to get to the main point within the next few chapters. So please, once again, read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Heartland or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Lauren Brooke, I'm just having a bit of fun.

X X

Amy was shocked. But after a few seconds it wore of and she was able to feel extremely happy for her friends.

"Hey! Congratulations! I can't believe you're getting married! When is it? I'm invited, right? Can Ty come? Where will it be?"

Her three friends laughed at her enthusiasm. Soraya answered her questions.

"We haven't set a date yet but we're hoping for sometime next fall, September or October. We'd like to get married at Slader's House, that big country house in the woods. Of course Ty can come.

"And, Amy?" she paused. "It'd be a great favour for me if you'd be my Maid of Honour."

Amy gasped then got up and hugged her friend tightly. "Are you kidding? Of course I will! I'd love to! Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!"

Ty nodded his agreement, and with that, they all tucked in.

X X

The next day Amy decided to start on Spindleberry's training. Now he was nearly three it was quite time. So Amy dug out some tack that would fit him and carried it into his stable, to get him accustomed with it.

At first he looked at it quizzically, as if to say _what the hell is that???_ But when Amy held out the saddle, stripped of its stirrups and girth, for him to smell he licked it and tried to chew it. Amy laughed. It was typical of the bold gelding to want food. It was all he ever thought about.

When he'd had enough of the plain-tasting saddle Amy slowly lifted it onto his back. He gave her a funny look but didn't object when the full weight was on him. Amy stepped back.

Suddenly he seemed to realise that something wasn't right and began to shake himself. Amy put her hand on the saddle to stop it falling and patiently waited. If she removed it now he'd think that by shaking himself it would come off. The only thing she could do was wait until he settled down. Eventually that happened and she cautiously removed the saddle. Putting it over the door Ty, who had been watching, gave her a horse cookie to feed to Spindle as a reward. He gobbled it up and Amy gave him a big pat. He had done well.

Exiting the stable Ty caught her eye. "Well done!" he said. "You were so patient! It's great that he's already accepted the saddle. Most horses wouldn't do that for another couple of sessions!" He dumped the saddle in the tack room and smiled at Amy.

"He's going to be a great riding horse someday."

"I know", replied Amy. "I can't wait!"

X X

Later that day, after Amy had finished the mucking out, she walked down the barn aisle to get Raffey's tack. She was going to take the small grey rescue pony for a bit of cross country on the trails, in preparation for her to be rehomed as a child's competition pony.

But before she got there she heard a whinny on her left. She looked over and saw Sassy's head poking over the door, calling to Amy to be with her. Amy's heart leapt and she smiled at the pretty horse, who so recently had hated her and everyone else. Patting the mare on the neck she promised to work with her when she got back. Sassy snorted. She didn't think much of the later idea but she had no choice so Amy fetched Raffey's tack and they headed into the woods.

After Amy had done a calming session of T-touch on Sassy she decided that the mare was quiet enough to be lunged. So after a lunch of sandwiches and salad with Ty and Joni she led the mare down to the ring and let go of her bridle/cavesson. To get the mare to trust her enough she was going to join up with her before attempting any lunge work.

This time it was only a couple of minutes before Amy felt the mare's warm breath on her neck. After establishing the bond between them she held up the lunge line for Sassy to sniff. She blinked a few times but didn't back away so Amy attached it to her lunging cavesson and flicked the end at her hindquarters. Sassy trotted to the outer edge and began to bend round the corners. Amy could see that she'd once been highly trained.

Just as Amy was going to ask the mare to canter Ty appeared with Sky. At the sight of another horse, the hyper chestnut hunter threw her head back and whinnied. Startled, Sassy reared up and tugged the lunge out of Amy's hand then ran towards the fence. Terrified that she'd try to jump out Amy tried to catch hold of her cavesson. But at the last moment the mare seemed to realise she couldn't make it and came to an abrupt halt. Grabbing her bridle Amy noticed that Ty had reacted quickly and taken Sky out of the way, probably back to the barn. Sighing, Amy led Sassy back to the barn. The most she could do now was to leave her be, to calm down, and then try more T-Touch. She just hoped Sassy wasn't too wound up.

X X

Over dinner, which was the weekly meeting between Ty, Joni, Amy, Lou and Grandpa, Ty apologised for letting Sky interrupt Amy's session with Sassy.

"I'm sorry about earlier", he said, his eyes searching Amy's. "I didn't know you were down there but that's no excuse. I should have checked. I can't believe what an idiot I was".

"Hey", Amy smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known. Sassy's fine now so no harm done". Ty looked relieved.

As they started on their stew the business meeting started. Ty, Joni and Amy gave updates on all the horses that were being treated and determined that Raffey, Madge and Dragon Lady were ready to go. Joni smiled sadly. Dragon Lady was a big favourite of hers and she'd miss her a lot. But it was business and she knew that she just had to deal with it.

When everyone had finished Grandpa spoke up. "As owner of Heartland, I'd like to invite you all to come for Christmas dinner on Friday. I'm sorry about the short notice – only three days now! – but I had to check that Nancy wanted to come first. She'd love to cook so it's the more the merrier! And Christmas wouldn't be the same without all of you here. You're just like family to us."

Ty answered first. "That would be great, Jack thank you so much! I'll come up in the morning as usual to help with the horses" – Jack tried to protest – "go home to be with my family during the day then comeback for dinner. It sounds great!"

Joni nodded too. "Yeah, guys, I'd love to. And I should tell you that I'll be spending a few days over New Year with my parents in Canada so a pair of hands will be missing for a bit. But I promise to work extra hard when I get back!" Her eyes twinkled to show that she knew they wouldn't mind. Jack Bartlett smiled at the young woman.

"Go!" he said. "You deserve a break! You work too hard. You should have fun a bit more!"

Joni blushed. "Thanks, Jack, but I'm fine. I love working here. And thanks for the invite. Christmas Day sounds good!"

Lou confirmed that she and Scott would be there too and as Amy and Ty washed up Lou and Joni got into their cars and drove home. Ty kissed Amy goodnight when they'd finished and left to. Amy wandered into the living room to watch tv with her Grandpa. But there was nothing on so she decided to have an early night for once.

She fell asleep thinking about how much she was enjoying being home again. It would be had to adjust back to college in a week and a half. Deciding not to think about it, she fell asleep, dreaming about Sundance, Spindle and Ty.

X X

**A/N****: well, that's the next chapter, sorry it took so long! I'm trying to get to the point so bear with me, I'll try to update again soon! And please, give me a review! I don't know if this is any good so any feed back would be appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heartland or any of the characters except the ones I make up. Unfortunately…**

X X

On 24th December, Christmas Eve, Amy allowed herself a little extra time in bed. After, she'd been working hard and there was no school or college to get to! So at 7.30 she got up and went downstairs, where her grandpa had made Muffins, coffee and eggs. Heaping up a plateful, she sat down at the table and began to eat. It tasted good.

"Great muffins, Grandpa!" she complimented him as he came into the kitchen. He looked pleased.

"Why, thank you Amy!" he said. "Now, do you still want a lift into town this afternoon? I need to go shopping so if you want I could drop you at about 2.30 and you could get the bus back. That sound okay?"

"Sure! Thanks Grandpa, you're the best!" Amy hugged him quickly before going outside to help Joni with the mucking out.

X X

Later that day, Jack dropped Amy in town. She'd arranged to meet Soraya so they could go Christmas shopping, as it was their last chance, the big day being tomorrow! She couldn't see her so she sat down by the mall entrance, waiting.

Suddenly, she saw a tall blonde girl and her mother striding out of the double doors. They were arguing.

"No, Ashley! You are not to buy him a present! He works for us, for god's sake! Can you imagine what people would say if they knew? My daughter's dating my stablehand! That would put us just down on the same page as that Heartland place. That's not what you want, is it?"

Ashley Grant muttered something under her breath. Val immediately started yelling again. People were beginning to stare at them.

"You just take it for granted that we have money, a good reputation and all those lovely jumpers for you to ride. You start dating our hands and all that will disappear. You understand?"

Ashley nodded. "Sorry mum", she said in a meek tone. There was a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I understand."

"Good", replied Val. "Now, I've got business to do so I'll meet you back here later." And with that she strode off.

"Wow", said a voice in Amy's ear. She turned around and noticed Soraya had come up to her during the scene. "That was some palaver! I can't believe she did that to Ashley in public. No, wait, I can believe she'd do that. Nothing's below her."

Amy nodded. "I know. So shall we?"

Soraya nodded too and they both entered the mall, heading for the sport shop first for Matt and Scott.

A couple of hours later, laden down with several bags each, they made their way to their favourite coffee shop and sat down. They were just sipping hot chocolates when they noticed Ashley walking by. She looked a little upset and Amy, in no mood to deal with a moody Ashley, slouched down in her chair to avoid being seen. Soraya imitated her.

Ashley vanished from view so the girls sat up. But then they saw her walking towards them. Dammit. She must have seen them.

"Hey, Amy!" Ashley said. She gestured to the spare chair. "Mind if I sit?"

Amy looked at her suspiciously. "What do you want, Ashley?"

Ashley looked genuinely surprised. "Nothing! I just thought we should catch up! After all, I haven't seen you since graduation. Or you, Soraya! What have you been doing?"

Soraya glanced at Amy. "Well, I've been at Drama school, I love it. I've got a performance next semester. And…" she took a deep breath. "Matt and I are engaged."

Ashley looked surprised for a moment, then her face eased into a smile at the news of her ex. "Congratulations. How is Matt?"

"Great" Soraya answered. Ashley turned her attention to Amy.

"How's vet school doing?"

"Okay," Amy answered. "I like it but I miss home and the horses so much. What about you? I heard you were going to try and be a model?"

Ashley's smile faltered. "Well, I wanted to. But my mum's making me stay at home and train. She has a horrendous program. I have to ride four horses every day for an hour and at the weekend I have no free time because I'm at shows all day. It's horrible."

Amy looked her high school enemy over. She didn't seem too happy. Perhaps she was ready to put the past behind them and try being civil for once. Amy was willing to try. She hated fighting.

"I'm sorry. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Yeah", Soraya chimed in. "Why don't you tell her that you love riding but you're getting too much of a good thing? She might understand."

Ashley snorted. "My mother? Have you met her?"

Amy and Soraya looked at each other. It was true. Val Grant just had to make life as difficult as possible for her only daughter.

Ashley glanced at her watch and stood up. "Well, I've got to go. Dragon Lady's waiting. It was nice seeing you. Have a good Christmas!" And before either Amy or Soraya could answer she had left, leaving them surprised and not entirely sure what they'd just witnessed. Soraya shrugged.

"Hey, if Ashley wants to be nice, I'm not complaining! It can't be easy, having a mum like that. I feel a bit sorry for her.

Amy agreed. When her mother was alive they'd hardly ever fought. She wished every mother-daughter relationship could be the same. But it couldn't, so she threw down a bill onto the table and they stood up, ready to brave the mall for their last few gifts.

X X

That evening, laden with presents, Amy walked up the long drive to the farm. She was quite pleased – she'd managed to find all the gifts she wanted – for Ty, Joni, Scott, Lou, Grandpa, Nancy, Soraya, Matt, Daniel and Ben, as well as something to give her friends at college when she returned.

She entered the kitchen and dumped her bags by the living room door, kicking off her shoes and hanging her coat up on the rack. As Grandpa was out with Nancy and Joni, Ty and Lou had already gone home it was just her by herself. So she trundled up the stairs with her bags, scissors, sellotape and wrapping paper and set to work.

The next morning she woke up and she went out to help Ty and Joni with the horses.

"Happy Christmas!" She cried. Ty came up to her and swung her off her feet. "Merry Christmas!" he answered, kissing her. Joni came up as well to wish them a Happy Christmas and, laughing together, they indulged in a fight over who was going to muck out, do the feeds, do the water and sweep the yard. Enjoying the playful banter that was so much a part of every day life at Heartland, Amy got the tasks of feeding and sweeping. She didn't mind. It would keep her warm as it was such a cold morning – there was no snow as of yet but a thick layer of frost had settled in over night, as it had done for the last three months!

Ty and Joni left at about 8.30 to have time with their family, promising to be back at 6pm for Grandpa and Nancy's dinner. Amy was looking forward to it.

She went inside and ate a large breakfast with Grandpa. It seemed lonely with just the two of them but Lou and Scott would be joining them for lunch and Ty, Joni and Nancy later on. So Amy and Jack put the finishing touches on the tree they'd put up a couple of days ago and settled down to the traditional game of Monopoly. Amy usually won because Grandpa always missed her landing on his streets. But it was good fun.

Later in the morning, when it would be a decent time in Australia, Amy decided to call her father. It was already Boxing Day there but he still sounded happy to hear from her.

"Hey Kid! Happy Christmas! What are you doing to celebrate? We had a big feast yesterday; now everyone's asleep, probably battling the hangovers!"

Amy laughed. "That sounds fun. Everyone's coming over later for dinner; we'll probably go through similar feats to yours tomorrow."

They chatted happily about Heartland, Tim's ranch and college. Then Amy spoke to Helena, her step-mother, and Lily, her little sister. She would be about three now. After that Helena passed her back to Tim. He promised to call her soon, gave her his love and told her to say Hi to Lou for him. Amy said goodbye and put the phone down, smiling. It was good to speak to him once in a while, especially on Christmas!

Lou and Scott joined them for a light lunch and then, taking a rare day off from work, Amy suggested that they all take the horses that could go out on a trail ride. Grandpa declined, having not ridden in 30 years, but Lou and Scott agreed. So Scott, a good rider but who didn't do it very much due to his vetinary work, got up on Madge, Lou chose to ride Jasmine, a quiet black pony who lived permanently at Heartland, and Amy, of course, swung up onto Sundance bareback and they set off down the drive, Amy and Scott chatting about Amy's vet work at college. Scott sometimes gave lectures there and was eager to find out about what Amy was learning.

It was a great ride. They didn't stop talking the whole time and the horses enjoyed the time to relax without any pressure.

They clattered back into the yard and after untacking the horses and rugging them up they decided to do the evening feeds as it was already getting dark and it would save doing it later while the party was in swing. Grandpa came out to help them.

When they'd finished they all went inside to shower and change. As Amy was just finishing putting her hair up Ty and Joni arrived so she went downstairs to say Hi. Ty looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" he said and kissed her. She responded happily and they only broke away when Joni cleared her throat awkwardly. Amy smiled.

"Hey, Joni!" she said, hugging her friend. "You had a good day?"

"Yeah!" answered Joni. "I went to see Ben and his aunt. Fancy pad they've got. All those Arabians!"

"Yeah!" replied Amy. They're all so pretty! You know we cured one of them once, don't you?"

Joni nodded. Promise, a palomino mare, had been playing up when ridden. Most people thought she was a rogue horse but Amy discovered that it was the way people were riding her – she'd always been ridden bareback. Amy had had a strong bond with her and she missed her. But that was the way Heartland was run and she couldn't dwell on it.

Lou came down to join them and Scott came out of the kitchen, where he'd been helping Nancy lay the table.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Ty. Everyone laughed. He was always hungry!

"It's just gone in", Scott said. "It'll be about an hour to roast properly!"

Jack and Nancy came out of the kitchen and suggested singing some carols. Everyone happily agreed and after a fun but terrible round of "O little town of Bethlehem" they relented and said it wasn't fair on the horses who had to hear them. So they got down to the best part – the presents.

Amy was pleased with her gifts. From Scott and Lou she got a new riding helmet, from Joni a pair of thick riding gloves, from Jack a certificate of adopting a horse in Africa for a year, from Nancy, a picture to hang on her wall of an Arab horse galloping over the desert and best of al, from Ty, a book on herbal remedies that she'd been wanting for ages.

But better than that was seeing how much her friends and family enjoyed her gifts. Everyone seemed thankful and happy and, funnily enough, Ty loved the book by Monty Roberts that Amy gave him. He gave her a hug.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh?" Amy smiled. She had to agree.

After that the meal was ready so they all settled down to eat. The meal was delicious and the noise in the kitchen reached high volumes. Everyone wanted to hog the conversation so it ended in everyone talking at the same time. The talked about the horses, memories of other Christmases from the past, everything really. But after two helpings of main course, a piece of Christmas cake, mince pies and a meringue Amy was completely stuffed full. The conversation level dropped a bit as people began to digest the amounts of food that had been consumed and soon a happy silence filled the room. Then Ty and Joni got up to go and check on the horses before heading home. Amy followed them.

It was cold night and all the horses and ponies had three rugs on and a thick bed of straw. Sassy's ears perked at the sight of Amy and she whinnied to her. Amy stroked her face and gave her a horse cookie. Then they turned out all the lights and went back inside to the warmth.

Everyone thanked Jack and Nancy for the meal. It had been a wonderful evening and the only regret Amy had was that her parents weren't there with her. But she was content with what she'd had and she wouldn't swap it for anything else.

The party went outside to get into their separate cars. Joni, Nancy, Scott and Lou drove away and Grandpa went back inside. That left Amy with Ty.

"Hey, thanks again for the book", he said softly, drawing her close. Amy smiled at him. "Ditto", she said.

They kissed for a long time. Amy was beginning to freeze but she didn't mind. It was so nice to be alone with Ty that she wouldn't have minded just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Not that she would advise it.

They eventually stopped kissing and just held each other, enjoying the moment. The Ty gave her a peck on the lips and got into the jeep.

"See you tomorrow, Amy," he said his eyes boring into her. "Goodnight."

"Night" she whispered back and he started the engine and drove away.

A happy Amy went inside and to bed. It had been a great day, maybe one of her favourite Christmases. With that thought she drifted off, not hearing the sounds the wind outside her bedroom window. It was a peaceful night.

**A/N: Well that was the longest chapter so far, I hope you like it. I think there'll be two or three more before she goes back but I'll keep going into the new term as I have a plan. Reviews, suggestions, comments and requests all are appreciated so click that little button!**

**Natalie **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Heartland, only the characters I invent. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had a small bout of writers block. (Plus excessive amounts of homework. Is it really that necessary???) So anyway here it is, once again please review as I love to hear your advice and opinions. But to get down to it…**

X X

The next few days were hectic at Heartland. On 28th Joni flew back up to Canada to stay with her parents in Montreal. That meant that there was an extra portion of the work for Amy and Ty to do. When Amy was at college Grandpa helped on the weekends and a guy called Jeremy came up every morning during the week to do work experience. But he lived in California and was there for the break and Amy and Lou didn't want Grandpa to work anymore as he was getting older and it was so cold out.

Soraya came up a couple of times to work and that was a big help, but as she would be going back to college like Amy, she had to start the wedding plans and do as much as possible before she got bogged down with work.

Amy also thought about asking Sara to come up, but turned it down. Heartland was so special to her; she wanted to keep it separate from her school life. And they'd already met Ty. That was getting too close for Amy's liking.

So she racked her brains for a solution. She and Ty could get about ¾ of the work done so they didn't really need to hire someone. They couldn't afford to, either. Then suddenly the answer came to Amy: Marnie!

Marnie was Lou's friend from when they'd worked in the city together but she, like Lou, had changed her mind about her career and was now working as a teacher in an elementary school. She'd stayed at Heartland a few times before and had always been a great help – and she always asked to come back! Amy was sure she'd jump at the chance to stay with them for a week.

She put the idea to Lou and Ty and they agreed it was a good plan. Everyone thought Marnie was great and looked forwards to her coming. She'd always fitted in perfectly and was never afraid to get stuck in and work.

That evening Lou made the call.

"Marnie! Hi! How are you? Good! Good! Yes, I'm great… yeah married life is treating me fine...Yes there was actually. We wondered if you'd like to come down here for a few days. Help out a bit, celebrate New Year… Yes…Of course! Great! When can you come?... wow that'd be perfect! Okay then, can't wait! See you tomorrow!" and she put the phone down.

"She's coming!" she said to Amy, hugging her. "She'll drive up and be here about lunchtime tomorrow! Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't seen her since the wedding!"

Amy smiled at her big sister's enthusiasm. She couldn't wait either. Marnie was great.

She gave Ty the news and he was happy too. Everyone was

X X

Amy had just finished a session with Spindle at lunchtime the next day. He had made great progress from just four or five goes and Amy was delighted with him.

Just then Ty poked his head over the door.

"How did it go?" he asked Amy curiously.

"Great" she replied. "He's already wearing the saddle with the girth done up tight and the stirrups pulled down and he let me put him in a hackamore bridle just now! Now the only bit of tack left to deal with is a bit before we can start backing him!"

Ty caught her eye and smiled at her.

"That's great" he agreed. He's got a lot of patience. Unlike Mr Antzy out there." He jerked his head out towards Sundance's paddock, where he was catching a few hours of winter sunlight. "He bit me again this morning looking for treats. You spoil him rotten."

"Oh? And that's your problem because…?" Amy teased.

"Because I'm the one that has to deal with his bad manners while you're away partying all day long at college" teased Ty back. But Amy didn't quite meet his eyes.

"That's not fair. You know I'd take him with me if I was allowed. And is that what you think we do? Just party party party?"

"What?" said Ty confused. "I was teasing, Amy. I know you work hard and you're going to be a great vet sometimes."

Amy surveyed him. "You sure? You think I will be?"

"Of course", said Ty quietly. "I have complete faith in you, Amy."

They started to walk back towards the farmhouse.

"Oh that reminds me!" said Ty. "We still haven't found anyone to exercise Sundance. We should get onto that, you go back to college in six days."

"I know", said Amy, trying to ignore the lurch in her stomach at the words _go back to college._ She started to say something else but they were interrupted at the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive. Amy smiled.

"Marnie!" she shrieked. "Welcome back! Wow it seems like such a long time! Come on in, lunch will be ready in a few minutes. So how are you?!"

"Fine thanks," said Marnie, smiling at her best friend's sister, who was also a good friend. "Hi Ty!"

"Hi!" he replied, giving her a hug. "Great to see you again!"

They entered the kitchen and Lou rushed over to greet her best friend. Amy and Ty washed their hands and laid the table.

Lunch was a happy affair. Marnie gave everyone an update on her news and in return they caught her up on what was happening at the farm. When they'd finished Marnie took her bags up to Lou's old room, unpacked, then went out onto the yard. Amy gave her a tour and a talk about all the horses there.

"This is Spindle", she told Marnie. "He's going to be backed soon. And this is Sundance. Madge, Jake, Spider…" She launched into a detailed description of all the horses and what they had to do with them. She only broke off when she saw Marnie smiling at her.

"Amy?" she said. "I think I can handle it. Just hand me a pitchfork and send me in the right direction!"

"Right" said Amy sheepishly. She'd forgotten that Marnie already knew the system of the place. "Sorry."

"No Problem!" Marnie grinned. "So who should I do first?"

Amy relaxed. "Would you mind doing Madge? And if you want to do more Jasmine, Sundance and Monsoon could use a muck out as well. Just let me know when you get bored or whatever. I feel guilty about making you work on your holiday!"

"Amy! I told you, I'm here to work. Just use me as you will!"

Amy grinned. "Will do!" And with that they started on the mucking out.

X X

A couple of days later Amy, Ty and Marnie were out on the trails. Amy was riding Sundance, Ty rode Spider and Marnie was on Madge. Although Marnie had ridden all through her teens in Maryland she hadn't done it since and Amy was interested to see how she handled the strong mare. But Marnie didn't seem to be having much trouble and Amy could see that she was a good rider.

They came to an open field and Amy, in front, called over her shoulder. "You lot fancy a canter?"

"Of course!" yelled back Ty. Marnie nodded as well so Amy nudged Sundance with her heels and her leapt into a fast canter. She laughed as the breeze rushed past her face and Sundance lengthened into a flat out gallop. Everything whizzed past.

Then they rounded the corner and suddenly they were in front of a thick hedge.

Sundance slammed on his brakes and came to an abrupt halt. Not expecting the sudden stop, Amy lost her stirrups and slid forwards in the saddle. She made to push herself back but a rabbit hopped out of the hedge a little way down and Sundance reared up in fright. Amy had no chance and was thrown into the air, then landed with a thump on the ground.

Ty and Marnie, who had been a way behind, hadn't seen what had happened. So when they came trotting round the bend Madge nearly trod on Amy. Marnie saw her just in time and yanked her around to the side. Madge didn't like it and gave a bug buck. Marnie stayed on and walked her round a few seconds before dismounting and rushing over to where Ty was checking Amy out.

Amy was sitting up leaning on one arm, seeming to be fine. But when Ty gently took her left hand in his she gave a yelp and tugged it away. Ty looked concerned.

"How does it hurt? And don't try to tell me it's fine. I know you." Amy would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been so pre-occupied. That was exactly what she'd been planning to say.

"It really aches", she said truthfully, grimacing, knowing her friend and boyfriend wouldn't settle for anything less. "I think it might be broken." She let herself slide down so she was lying on the ground, putting her good hand to her forehead. Ty and Marnie exchanged worried looks.

"Is you're head okay, Amy?" asked Marnie. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" Amy passed the concussion test alright but her wrist was extremely painful and she kept giving out little gasps. Ty thought for a moment.

"Marnie, you're going to have to ride back to the farm and get Jack to drive out here. There's no way Amy's riding and someone has to stay with her."

"I'll stay", Marnie volunteered. "You're the better rider anyway".

Ty shook his head, clasping Amy's good hand in his own. "Spider and Madge aren't up to a fast ride back. Look at the state they've worked themselves into" and he jerked his head to where Madge and Spider were backing up and pawing the ground. "And I'm too heavy for Sundance. You're going to have to take him quickly; I don't know how long Amy will be able to stay awake for."

Marnie nodded and quickly hopped into Sundance's saddle. He gave Ty a look as if to say, _why not Amy?_ But Marnie gave him a sharp nudge and he galloped back down the track, leaving Ty to talk to Amy. She was holding her left wrist carefully above the ground and away from her body, trying not to let it get hurt even more.

"Don't worry", Ty said soothingly. He kissed her forehead. "Marnie's gone to get help. She'll be back soon. Now just relax. Your Granddad will be here soon and we'll fix that wrist up for you." He continued talking to her and Amy listened, not able to respond but taking in all he said. She just squeezed his hand and closed her eyes, waiting.

X X

That evening Amy was lying on the couch in the living room next to Marnie in the armchair with a mug of hot chocolate in her good hand. The other was in a sling that her grandfather had assembled for her. It was as good as any from a hospital and with the treatment he'd given her it wasn't hurting too much. But Amy was frustrated. She wanted to be out there, talking to Sassy, Spindle and all the other horses. Sassy had made great progress since Christmas and Amy had been going to ride her in the next couple of days. Now it had to wait. And Spindle. And all the other things that Amy would usually do. On the whole she was a little bit miserable.

Just then she and Marnie were joined by Jack and Ty. Jack gave her another dose of painkiller then left. Ty looked at Amy.

"Has Marnie told you about her ride back?" He asked, smiling at Marnie. The blonde shook her head. "No, I was just about to!" She turned to Amy. "I had a success with Sundance this morning and he actually seems to like me." Amy looked at Ty. His green eyes questioned her and she nodded, knowing what he was about to say. True to form he spoke up.

"Considering that Sundance only likes one other person, that's Amy, we'd like to ask you if you would consider having him to stay for a bit at your place. He's not getting enough exercise with Amy at college and we were discussing loaning him out. I think you'd be perfect."

Marnie smiled. "Really? I'd love to! If it's okay with you of course, Amy!" She looked at Amy and grinned. Amy gave a little smile back.

"Of course! I think he'd like that. I'm just glad you saved us!"

Marnie got up and left the room, smiling, to check with her boyfriend that it would be okay. Ty looked at Amy.

"I'd better be off" he said, taking her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. And don't do anything to that wrist. I want you better!"

"Okay", Amy replied. I can do that."

She leaned over to kiss him. "Thanks for knowing what to d this morning." She smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek before he got up and went home.

Now all that was left to do was sleep. Too tired to get up, she put her head back onto a cushion and dozed off, not hearing Marnie and Grandpa whispering goodnight and throwing a couple of blankets over to her.

It was the first night of snow.

X X

**A/N:**** Well that was it, please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: New Years Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HEARTLAND!!!**

**A: N/ I made a mistake with the dates, can you imagine that Marnie came on 28****th**** and Amy broke her wrist the day after? I'll go back and correct everything later. Anyway her is the next chapter, it's basically just gonna be talking and stuff so let me know if you want more horsey stuff!**

X X

On the morning of the last day of the year Amy, banned from the yard with her sprained wrist, woke up to find a new, thick layer of white snow had fallen over night, adding to the snow they'd had a couple of days earlier.

She dressed clumsily and went downstairs to have breakfast with Grandpa and Lou. Ty and Marnie were out on the yard and Nancy would be joining them later. They were all going to a New Year's Party at Scott's parents' house, apart from Grandpa and Nancy, who were going out to dinner. Amy was looking forward to seeing Matt and Soraya, who would, of course, be there too, and discuss wedding plans. It seemed to be going okay, from what Amy had gathered from Soraya's phone calls, but there was still a lot to do!

As she was finishing her muffin Ty and Marnie came into the kitchen. Marnie greeted Amy.

"You're up! Good Morning! How's the wrist?"

Amy smiled. "Better, thanks. It'll probably be up to going out on a trail ride after lunch…"

"You'll do no such thing!" Ty chimed in, leaning down to kiss Amy. "Don't you want it to heal this lifetime? I'm just glad you're here for the next few days. At least by the time you get back to college it'll be on its way to recovery."

"Amy grinned at him. "Glad you care!"

Ty looked at her. "I just want you to be fit to help with all the chores when you come back for spring break. Wrists can take ages to mend if you strain them."

With a slap on the arm from Amy he strode back out onto the yard. Amy started to load the dishwasher but Lou stopped her.

"Don't you dare!" she said. Amy groaned and slumped back into her chair.

"It's so frustrating!" she said. "I just want to ride and ride while I'm not in school, studying away. I can't believe this happened!"

Lou started to sympathise but Marnie pointed out of the window at the yard. Amy ran to the door and opened it. Ty had brought Sundance to see her. He'd been whinnying for her and as she couldn't go to see him Ty brought him to her. Amy smiled at her pony and stroked his neck.

"Hey boy. Do you miss me?" she asked him. He whickered. She took that to mean a yes. She grinned at Ty.

"Thanks, Ty. I know you hate him, so just, thank you."

He smiled at her. "Anything for the invalid!" He kissed her cheek then led Sunny away. Amy quickly closed the door so as not to let the cold air in. It was already cold in the house; the last thing they needed was extra chill!

Marnie and Lou also went out to help out on the yard so Amy took the chance to make a start on her college work. She didn't have too much to do, about an hour each day until she went back. But having extra free time due to her wrist she could get a lot more done before, giving her more time later in the week to do stuff with Ty and her extended family and friends!

X X

That evening Amy was busy getting ready for the party with Lou and Marnie. The Trewins were known for their tremendous party efforts so the girls were getting ready for the party of the season.

Amy had had her hair and make up done and Lou was helping her into her dress. It was a low-cut, knee length dress with little spaghetti straps and a bunched in waist, in silvery-lilac silky material. Lou was wearing her favourite pink skirt with a nice top and Marnie looked stunning in a pale blue dress with bows and ribbons down one side.

They walked down the stairs, laughing at Marnie's impression of Sundance escaping into the tack room and putting on his saddle so Amy could ride him. Amy protested but Marnie wouldn't stop and Amy and Lou, too weak from laughing, couldn't do much to prevent her.

They entered the kitchen and a lovely smell of Lasagne wafted out at them. Jack was just closing the oven door, about to lay the table.

"Mmm! That smells great, Grandpa!" Lou exclaimed. "If we weren't going to a party I'd devour the whole dish!"

Jack Bartlett smiled at them. "Thanks, Lou! But don't worry; I'm sure Mary will have been baking since Christmas for this party. Now you girls have fun!"

He hugged Amy and Lou tightly.

"Happy New Year, Grandpa! As I won't be with you at Midnight!" Amy hugged him back. The girls walked towards the door. "See you in next year!"

They got into Marnie's car and drove the way to Matt and the Trewins' house.

When they got there Scott opened the door for them. "Well well well! If it isn't the girls of the town! Come on in, we're just starting up!"

Lou kissed him. "Okay, hun." She saw Mr and Mrs Trewin. "Hello, Mary and Joe! Good to see you! The house looks amazing!"

"Why thank you Lou!" Mary smiled. "Soraya and Matt helped me decorate. Now why don't you come over here and have a drink?" And she whisked her daughter-in-law away to the food and drink table. Amy turned to Marnie.

"So, who do you know?" she asked her. Marnie gave a shrug. You, Lou, Scott, Matt, Soraya and the Trewin parents. That's about it, until Ty gets here!"

"Right!" said Amy, leading her over to a group of people. "Everyone, this is Marnie! There's Sal, Franzi, Jess, Michael, Lewis, Tom and Leonie. You know Soraya." She left Marnie to get to know this new group of people and dragged Soraya away from the others.

"Where's Matt?" She asked. "I thought I saw him a couple of minutes ago!"

"Gone to get more drinks!" answered Soraya. "Mary thinks we'll be out by ten." She looked at Amy in her dress, her arm in her sling. "Wow Amy! You look great! I love the dress!"

"Thanks!" said Amy, blushing. She hated being the centre of attention. "You look stunning too!"

They made their way to where Lou and the Trewins were chatting.

"Hi guys!" Soraya said. "Great party! Now, is there anything we can do to help?"

Mary smiled at her daughter-in-law-to-be. "Thanks Soraya honey, but it's all under control! You just have fun tonight, okay?"

Soraya grinned. "I can do that!" She and Amy started to walk back to the main room.

They spotted Marnie talking to one of Scott's friends, a handsome man in his thirties. Marnie saw them and waved them over.

"Hi! David, this is Amy and Soraya. Girls, David. He's a doctor!"

"Great!" said Amy. She was about to say more but she felt somebody tap her shoulder and she turned around. Ty had arrived.

"Hi!" he said. He smiled at her. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks." Amy felt the familiar blush creeping up her cheeks. "You look nice, too."

He nodded towards the drinks table and they began to walk over there. Ty had his arm around Amy. Ty poured himself a beer and Soraya came over to join them.

"Hi Ty!" she said. "How's it going?"

"Great thanks Soraya. Did you have a nice Christmas?"

As her two best friends engulfed in conversation Amy's eyes wandered over to the hallway. Ashley Grant and a couple of her friends, Jade and Tiffany, had come in. Amy hadn't forgotten how Ashley had been nice the other day and inside she hoped it would continue. But judging by the looks on her cronies' faces they weren't going to let it happen easily.

"Hey! Look who just walked in!" Amy nudged Ty and they all glanced over to Ashley. Soraya waved them over.

"Hey Ashley! How was your Christmas?"

Ashley smiled tentatively. "It was okay, thanks. What about yours? And Ty? And Amy! Oh My God! How did you get your arm in a sling?"

Jade and Tiffany wandered over to a group of people over the other side of the room. Ashley seemed to relax a bit. Amy told her the story of the accident and Ashley listened sympathetically.

"Oh no, you poor thing! I can't imagine not being able to ride! So when do you go back to college?"

"4th", said Amy. "Just got three days left now!"

The four of them chatted for a few more minutes, with Soraya inviting Ashley to go to the cinema with them a couple of days later. Ashley seemed a bit surprised but accepted. "If I can get away from my mum!" she said lightly, making Ty, Amy and Soraya laugh at the look on her face. She went back over to join her friends and Amy smiled at her best friend.

"That was nice, inviting Ashley to come with us!" she said. Soraya nodded.

""I know, I just think she could do with a bit of decency. Haven't you noticed, she doesn't seem very happy with her friends right now?" Amy looked over and saw that indeed, Soraya was right.

"True" she said. "Well, I guess we'll have to see how it goes!"

Matt came over to where the three of them were standing and Amy and Soraya pulled the guys onto the dance floor. They danced as a group, then as couples. Amy felt a bit awkward with Matt, remembering how, three years ago, he'd tried to get her to go out with him under the exact same circumstances. But he seemed to have forgotten it and soon they were all breathless and worn out but having a good time.

X X

At 11.45pm everybody stopped dancing and gathered around the TV, where a big digital clock read the time. Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and together they waited. After a few minutes the countdown began.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six!" chanted everyone. "Five, four, three two, ONE!!!!!" and as fireworks shot up into the sky, Ty kissed Amy full on the mouth. Happily she kissed him back. Most people around them were doing the same thing.

They broke apart and Marnie pulled them into a big group hug with Lou, Scott, Matt and Soraya. It was a happy moment, one of the best of the last few months for Amy. She just wanted to enjoy the next few days and not worry about the next semester of college.

_**A/N: Ok, I really have no excuses apart from that I've been busy. But here it is anyway, I'd love to know what you think and any ideas you have for the next few chapters. **_

_**Next chapter: before going back to college.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER: **Has Hell frozen over yet? No, so I don't own Heartland.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taking so long, I thought I'd do a few chapters then upload them all at the same time. Also, sorry if the days are mixed up, I can't remember if I said what day of the week Amy got home on…

X X

On the morning of Friday 5th January Amy woke up early and, dressing quickly, hurried downstairs to the kitchen. It was the day before she went back to college and she was allowed to ride again, for a whole day, before having to leave. She didn't want to waste a moment of her time.

Ty, Lou and Grandpa were gathered around the table. Marnie was upstairs packing, getting ready to leave later that morning. Amy would take Sundance for one last ride before Marnie took him home to Maryland, to stay until spring break. She'd ridden him a few more times since the accident and although she wasn't his favourite human he tolerated her and seemed to enjoy being ridden more.

"Morning!" Amy greeted them. Ty kissed her.

"Morning, Amy!" they all answered back. Amy slid down into a free chair and poured herself some cereal. She didn't want to get hungry while riding!

"So what are you going to do today?" Lou asked her younger sister. "It's your last day, after all!"

"I know said Amy, a bit sadly. "I'm going to ride sunny out with Ty and Madge, Marnie and Copper, then we'll send Sunny and Marnie off. Then I'll work Spindle, have lunch and stuff. And I'd like to ride Sassy one last time as well." The bay mare was so much friendlier now than when she first came. Amy hadn't ridden her since the accident but she was confident that she would get her round a course of jumps before she left and Sassy would have to find a new home. "And this evening Ty and I are going to the movies with Matt and Soraya."

Jack looked at his youngest granddaughter sadly. "You know that we'll miss you, don't you, honey." He said. Amy felt sad. "I know, and I'll miss you too." She drained her cup of coffee, rinsed her bowl out in the sink then pulled Ty toward the door. "See you guys later!"

X X

Amy, Ty and Marnie cantered the horses down the track along the side of the fields. It was a cold but clear day, and the horses snorted and pranced. Sundance, at the front, gave a half-buck, pleased that Amy was riding him, and Amy pulled him back to a trot, then a walk. Ty and Marnie followed suit.

"She's perfect!" said Ty, patting Madge. He'd grown attached to the cob. "I'll be sad to see her go back to Lynn and John on Wednesday!" Marnie and Amy nodded sympathetically. They both knew what it was like. Amy patted Sundance. Her wrist felt fine, not like it had been in a sling for the last couple of weeks!

They turned towards home, teasing each other and laughing at Copper's attempts to woo Madge's approval. The timid gelding had taken a liking to Madge the first time he saw her and it was obvious to them that Madge was the boss. Copper was a darling though.

"So, are you sure you want Sundance, Marnie?" asked Amy casually, as they clattered back into the yard. "'Cos, you know, if you don't think you can handle him or something I can…"

Marnie silenced her with a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Amy. He'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

Amy grinned. "Of course I do. You know that. It'll be hard to let him go, that's all."

She gave him a hug then pulled the reins over his head and led him into the barn to untack him, rub him down and put his travelling gear on. Reluctantly she secured his tail bandage and was left with no more excuses to stall for time. She kissed him on the nose.

"Well, Mister, this is it. The day you get worked properly." She told him. He whickered at her in response and blew on her face. She gave him another hug then pulled on his leadrope. "Come on trouble maker. Now you be good, you hear me?"

They came to the trailer and Sundance, in the hope that he would be going to a show, walked straight up the ramp. Amy felt guilty about conning him. But she knew he'd enjoy being with Marnie. She had more time than Amy and had promised to take him in lots of jumping competitions as she was a better weight for him.

Ty and Marnie came in through the jockey door.

"You ready then, Marnie?" she asked her. Marnie nodded. "Yup. All set." She gave Sundance a big hug and a carrot then they walked out to the front and stopped by the driver's door. Marnie looked at Amy then reached forward and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for letting me have Sundance; I know you'll miss him."

"No, thank you, Marnie. You're doing him and me a big favour. I'm glad he's going to be so happy!"

Lou, Ty and Grandpa hugged Marnie too then she beamed at them all, thanked them again, then got into the seat. With a wave out the window she pulled away from the house and started down the drive.

The group watched it disappear. Amy blinked back tears. She was aware of Ty's arm around her shoulder but couldn't remember it moving there. She missed Sundance already. He was one of the few things that were left from when her mother was alive and although Amy knew he'd be back soon it was still hard. He was her favourite pony in the world.

Ty guided Amy into the kitchen, where she sat down with a cup of coffee. They drank their drinks in silence then Grandpa stood up and went Lou to fix the gate. Lou also left to do the accounts in her office.

Ty waited for Amy to finish, squeezing her hand every so often. Finally she finished.

Ty looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She gave a sniff but nodded.

"I'll be fine." She started to pull her boots back on. "Come on, I want to work with Spindle one last time before I go. I'll lunge him with his tack on then I'll try and get on him. You'll help me, won't you?"

"Of course!" Ty reached for her hand and together they walked out to Spindle's stable to give him a training session. He'd come on a lot since Amy first started with him. And he seemed to love learning it all. Amy couldn't wait to ride him.

X X

Slowly Amy entered the bay mare's stable, holding out her hand for the mare to sniff and talking in a soothing tone. Sassy blew on Amy's face and she reached up to stroke her face. It was amazing how calm the mare had become and Amy was looking forward to riding her again. She had a feeling the mare would enjoy jumping again.

She tacked her up and led her down to the ring where, in one half, the jumps were set up, from about 18 inches to over 3 foot. She led Sassy over to the other end of the school and, fastening her reins up safe, she sent her away to join up.

Sassy snorted and trotted to the outside of the ring. Amy drove her forwards and she broke into a canter, seeming to enjoy being there with Amy. After a couple of circuits her ear flicked towards Amy and she started making chewing motions with her mouth. Amy stepped back and without hesitation the mare walked straight over to Amy and rubbed her nose on her back, as if to say, _ride me! You know you want to! _

Amy turned and stoked her face, then quietly ran down the stirrups, tightened the girth and unfastened the reins. She made Sassy stand still then easily swung her self up into the stirrups, walking Sassy onto the track and over to the gate where Ty was standing, watching, enjoying seeing the bond between horse and rider.

"She's looking great!" he complimented her. "She's calmed down a lot! You've worked wonders with her, Amy."

"It was all her", called back Amy, trotting Sassy round on a 20m circle. "She was so trusting, and so eager to learn it all again!"

She walked, trotted and cantered Sassy round the school, in circles, serpentines and figure-of-eights and over some trotting poles. Then she brought her back to a walk and let her look at the jumps, taking in the fact that they weren't going to eat her.

Amy trotted Sassy at a small cross bar and she thought Sassy would jump it. But as they approached and should have taken off, Sassy stopped dead still, snorted at the jump then skirted sideways. Amy was nearly unseated but, as she was half-anticipating it, she relaxed and walked Sassy in a circle, bringing her back to the jump. She walked around it no problem then they trotted around the outside of the school. Then Amy brought her in off a straight approach and, keeping her legs closed around Sassy's sides she felt herself be lifted up, over and down again.

Amy slowed the mare down to a walk and gave her a big pat.

"Good girl!" she said. Although they had gone over it, it had still been a jerky affair and Amy collected Sassy up and sent her at it again, this time at a canter. Sassy bounded over it and Amy felt her loosen up. Ty called her over.

"Hey! That was great! I think she's beginning to enjoy it again!"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I she is! How far do you think I should take her?"

Ty considered it. "On one hand, you probably shouldn't push her or she'll just resist again. But on the other, you go back tomorrow and she's going really well!"

Amy nodded. "You're right. So I'll take her over the upright, spread, double and the other cross bar. One by one, of course, then if she's still going well I'll do them as a course."

She trotted and cantered Sassy around to loosen her up. She felt fine so Amy turned her into the row of the double. She jumped it fine, then the spread, upright and the other cross bar. Amy took a deep breath and circled her towards the upright.

One by one the jumps flew by and as they cleared the spread Amy grinned and circled Sassy around to put her on the left rein. She cantered her round a circuit then asked her to extend her stride down the long side.

Sassy floated along as if she was flying and, sorry though she was, Amy slowed her down to a trot. It had been hard work as a first time jumping session and Sassy, although happy, was breathing hard.

Ty came in and walked around next to Amy while she was cooling the mare down. They chatted easily about her good she'd been and who would buy her. They were hoping on a teenager who would have fun with her while taking it easy – she could go far as she was still quite young and so eager to please!

After a few minutes Amy declared her cool enough and they made their way up to the barn. Amy rubbed Sassy down and put her rug on her. Then, saying goodnight to the horse, she left the barn to go and get ready for her evening with Ty, Matt and Soraya.

X X

After she'd showered and changed Amy made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grandpa and Nancy were having dinner.

"Hello, Amy!" said Nancy. "How are you? Getting ready for college tomorrow? I remember when I was your age; it used to take a week just to buy all the equipment! Then there was packing it as well! But I suppose it's not so bad now, is it?"

Amy smiled. "No, it's really hardly any trouble. All of my stuff's already there. I can't believe the vacation has gone so quickly! I've hardly thought about college at all!"

Just then Ty came in, ready to go.

"Okay, I'm all set", he said. Amy nodded and walked over to the door.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Nancy! See you soon, okay?"

"Will do!" replied the older woman. "Have fun!" And with that Amy and Ty got into Ty's jeep and drove into town.

X X

After the movie, Amy, Ty, Soraya and Matt decided to go for a pizza before ending the night. They settled into a booth and after a minute a waitress came over to take their orders and bring them drinks.

"So, when will we see you next?" asked Soraya to Amy. Amy looked at her friends. They all seemed sad at the prospect of not seeing her for months.

"I don't know", she said finally. "I might be able to come back for a weekend sometime. And you guys can always visit – it's only about an hour away."

"I suppose that will have to do!" said Soraya. "But don't forget, you're going to be at the wedding if it's the last thing I do!"

"Relax!" said Amy. "Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Their pizzas arrived and they all started eating, chatting about this and that. By the time they were finished Amy felt as though she couldn't eat, ever again.

They paid and went out to the parking lot. Amy turned to face Soraya and Matt.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" she said. "We'll have to talk. Lots."

Soraya nodded. "I know. And Amy, for the record, as long as you're my maid of honour and I get to see you a few times, just keep doing what you do best. You'll do great."

"Thanks" Amy hugged her best friend goodbye.

"And you, too, Matt. You be good to Soraya."

"I will!" laughed Matt. He hugged Amy too then, calling last goodbyes to each other, Matt and Soraya got into Soraya's car and Amy and Ty into Ty's jeep. With a last wave at Soraya They were gone. Amy turned to face Ty.

"Thanks for a great evening" she said. "I had a really good time."

"So did I", smiled Ty. "I can't tell you how much I miss you when you're at college, Amy. And it's been a great vacation and Christmas, having you here. So thank you."

Amy didn't know what to say. She had a feeling she might cry if she had to speak. She took Ty's hand and held it until he had to signal. They travelled the rest of the way in silence.

When they got back to Heartland Ty took both of Amy's hands in his.

"So. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Amy nodded.

Ty leaned in to kiss her and she put all of her emotions into it, letting herself sink into him. But too soon it was over and, with a quiet, "Goodnight" Amy blew him a kiss and went into the farmhouse. Ty drove away down the drive, to return to Heartland with Amy in it for the last time the next morning.

**A/N well I think that was the longest chapter so far, although I think the next one will be quite short. I think it will probably about 4-5 more chapters. Please, I'd love to hear your opinions so please, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I own Heartland, along with Harry Potter, Gilmore Girls, Daniel Kingsman and, most importantly, my dreams. As if. It is all the work of Lauren Brooke.**

**A/N: I hope you're all enjoying it so far, I love writing it! This chapter is going to be quite sad, true to Heartland form; we'll see how it goes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made my day!**** And I don't really know about the time in this chapter, just go with it!**

The next morning Amy woke up with a heavy heart. She had to be at a meeting for her course at noon so they had to leave by 10am. That barely gave her time to finish packing and say goodbye to the horses.

She got out of bed, showered and dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Jack, Nancy, Lou, Scott, Ty, Joni (back from Canada the evening before) and even Ben were all there, wanting to see her off. Amy was surprised but pleased at this informal gathering. Apart from Soraya and Matt all her close friends and family were there. Amy was touched. She hadn't expected anyone to make a deal of it. It made her realise how much they cared about her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What are you all doing here? Don't you all have to be at work?"

"What, you don't want us here?" shot Ben slyly. "Well, in that case…" he walked towards the door.

"Of course I want you here! It's great! Only I only have a couple of hours before leaving and I still have loads to do!"

"It's no problem", said Joni in her lilting accent. "As long as we get to see you off we're happy!"

"Aw, thanks Joni!" said Amy, hugging her. They all sat down and proceeded to eat the fry-up that Lou, Jack and Nancy had cooked. It was delicious.

"So, when are we going to see you next?" inquired Scott. "And you know you're always welcome to come and help out on my rounds, right? It would be a great learning experience and I could always use a hand. Just don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Amy nodded. "That would be great, Scott. Thank you!"

The chatter grew louder as people ate less. But eventually everyone had finished and it was time to press on with the packing. Amy really couldn't afford to be late.

"So, thanks for breakfast, Grandpa, it was great!" she said.

"Any time, Amy. Now, you just remember to let us know when you're going. We want to see you off."

"Will do!" Amy replied, heading upstairs to pack. "Later!"

After an hour, with Lou's help, Amy had packed all of the things she would need that weren't already at the campus, including a photo of her and Sundance which made a pang in her heart when she looked at it, already missing him, and another that Ben had taken before Christmas of everyone standing in front of the farmhouse. It was one of her favourites.

She made her way downstairs, dumped her bags by the door and went out onto the yard. Ty came over to her.

"You all right?" he asked. He knew her too well.

She nodded. "I just don't want to leave everyone here" she confessed. "I'm really going to miss it."

She looked at him. "Come round and say goodbye to all the horses with me?"

"Of course," he said, kissing the top of her head. With his arm around her they made their way to the back paddock.

20 minutes later they had said goodbye to all of the 17 horses and ponies, including Sassy, Spindle and Madge. Amy was a bit teary when it came to Sassy, not knowing where she'd end up, who would buy her or even if she'd ever see her again. She fed the mare a horse cookie, slowly stroking her nose, talking to her quietly. She felt happy that she'd had that wonderful ride on her yesterday, but sad as well. She hugged the mare and kissed her nose, then whispered a quiet "_goodbye_" and turned her back on the mare, walking with Ty back to the farmhouse.

"You ready to leave then?" asked Jack Bartlett.

"Yeah, we need to go now. I don't want to miss my lecture", Amy answered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Ty and Scott heaved her bags to the jeep and everyone came over to say goodbye.

"So, I guess this is it." Amy said, blinking back the tears. "I just want you all to know that I've had a really good vacation and I'm gonna miss you all so, so much."

"We'll miss you too, Amy", Joni spoke. "It's not the same with you away."

"Thanks", Amy managed to get out. She hugged Joni, Ben, Scott and Nancy, now blatantly crying. She would miss them all a lot.

She came to Lou and her sister's arms folded around her, hugging her tightly.

"You stay out of trouble, ok Amy?" Lou told her. Amy smiled weakly.

"I'll try. But, if there's an ill horse or something, keep an empty stable…?"

Lou shook her head. "You'll never change. Now, just have fun and remember that we love you and you're to come back anytime you want."

Amy squeezed her sister hard then, last of all, came to her Grandfather. He grasped her into his arms and Amy held him tight for a moment, trying to forget that she was going away. He didn't say anything; just let her know how much he cared for her.

After a moment they broke apart.

"Bye, everyone", said Amy tearfully, climbing into the jeep. "Thanks again for coming!"

Ty pulled his door closed too and started up the engine. Amy leaned out the window, trying to make last memories of her family. They waved and blew her kisses, smiling at her and the tears streaming down her face dripped onto the ground. Then the jeep moved out, down the drive and she lost sight of them altogether.

She took one last glance at the pastures as they turned onto the road and, with deep, shuddering breaths, she looked straight ahead and forced herself to keep her thoughts on what was ahead of her – college and learning how to be a vet so she could help all the sick and injured horses she ever came across.

X X

When Ty and Amy arrived at Virginia Tech College after a long journey it was 11.30 and Amy had just enough time to get a quick coffee with Ty after dumping her bags in her empty room. India wasn't coming back for another day.

They bought coffees and sat down in the student lounge, which was nearly empty. Ty took a gulp of his coffee.

"Urgh", he said. "This is the worst coffee I've ever drunken. How do you cope?"

Amy grinned. "The wonder of the kettle and coffee bean."

Ty laughed. "I bet it tastes better than this."

Amy nodded.

"Yup. So, you heading straight back home then?"

"Not sure", answered Ty. "I might make a little detour, there's a special herb shop I found on the internet. It's only about 20 minutes away from here so I thought I'd go and check it out."

"Sounds fun!" said Amy. She was about to add, Can I come with you, but she remembered just in time that she couldn't. She sipped her coffee.

Ty gulped the rest of his down and stood up. Amy followed suit.

"I should go", he said, looking at her. "You need to get ready for your class."

Amy nodded slowly, the tears welling up behind her eyes. She really didn't want to say goodbye to Ty. He was the person that understood her best, who she could always talk to. He was always there for her.

They slowly walked back to the jeep together. As they approached it Ty turned to face her.

"I guess this is goodbye, then" he said. The tears ran down Amy's face as she nodded.

"I guess." She sniffed.

Ty drew her into a long hug. She clung onto him as if she'd never see him again. Ty squeezed her gently.

"I love you", he whispered. Amy looked at him.

"I love you too" she answered. Then they kissed. Amy felt Ty's lips on hers and kissed him back, experiencing a range of emotions, from love to homesickness to fear.

They broke apart and Ty released her gently, taking her hands in his.

"Just follow you're heart, Amy. You can't go wrong."

He pressed a little package into her hand. Amy could feel something hard in it.

"This is for you. Open it later."

Amy looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, pleading with him not go. "Thank you, Ty. I don't know how I'd get on without you."

"We've been through this before," Ty said gently. He opened the jeep door and got in. Amy leaned forwards and gave him a quick, tight hug, unable to say anything due to the big lump in her throat. He hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then briefly leant his forehead against hers, before she stepped back and allowed him to close the door. Blowing a kiss at her he said, _"Goodbye, Amy, I love you."_ Then he was gone.

Turning towards her dorm room, Amy let the tears stream freely down her face. It was back to work now. She had to forget about Ty, her family and, most of all, Heartland.

X X

Amy didn't really feel like sitting in a lecture, but she persuaded herself that it was the right thing to do and, carrying some books, a notepad and a pen she made her way to the room where it was due to be held.

As the lecture got underway Amy began to take notes, making lists of the causes of BSE and how to cure it. Her mind wasn't really on it and she began to doodle aimlessly in the margins, drawing horses running, jumping and standing still. She tried to concentrate, but she couldn't and told herself that she would copy the notes off her neighbour, Philippa, later that evening.

Hen the lecture had finished, although it was lunchtime she wasn't really hungry. She had a sort of hollow, empty feeling inside. She decided to go down to the stables and see if there were any horses that needed exercising. She was always in the mood for riding and it would help strengthen up her wrist again.

In the tack room she met Jake. He gave her a hug.

"Hi Amy! Good to see you again! Did you have a good vacation?"

"Great thanks!" she smiled at him. "I miss it already. What about you? How was skiing in Colorado?"

They chatted for a few minutes then Jake remembered something.

"Janice knew you'd be down here some time this afternoon and she told me to tell you that if you want to take Jester out he could do with some exercise. We could go round the common and through the woods if you want."

Amy nodded. "Sounds good!" she said. "I'll just tack up. Meet you in 5 minutes, ok?"

And through the whole afternoon she found a way to keep busy – making the feeds, filling the water buckets, sweeping the yard, eating dinner and doing her essay. By mid-evening she was exhausted.

She went up to her dorm and at the sight of the cold, empty room she felt a sudden wave of homesickness wash over her. She sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone, punching in the familiar number.

"Hello?" Came the deep, comforting voice she missed so much. Amy started to talk.

"Hi Grandpa, it's me."

"Amy! Wonderful! How's it going back at college so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. But I miss you and everyone so much."

They chatted for twenty minutes, about the horses and everything. Then Amy reluctantly said goodbye. She felt washed out and she still wanted to speak to Ty. She dialled his number and held her phone to her ear, leaning back on the pillows.

"Amy? Hi! How are you?" he asked. Amy felt tears coming. It was horrible to hear his voice and long for him so much, yet to know she couldn't see him.

"I'm okay", she answered. Ty didn't buy it though.

"No you're not; I can hear it in your voice."

Amy sighed. "It's just that it's so lonely and boring here. India's not back yet and I nearly didn't go to my lecture this afternoon. And I just miss you guys so much, you wouldn't believe it."

Ty sounded sympathetic.

"Look, Amy", he said gently. "I know it's hard, but look on the bright side. You've got load of friends there, you enjoy your course and when you've finished, you'll be able to cure all the sick horses that come to Heartland. And if you want, I can always come out to see you sometime. I'm sure Jack would let me take a day off. And I miss you too."

Amy sniffed. "Thanks, Ty. I'd love that. And I forgot to tell you, there's going to be a jumping competition at Chestnut Hill School and they've asked me to do a join-up demonstration. Irene told me this afternoon."

"That's great!" Ty sounded relieved. "Now, will you be okay? Just phone if you need anything, or just to talk."

"I will thanks" Amy said. "And don't forget, I love you."

"I love you too, Amy. Goodnight." And he put down the phone.

Amy lay back down on her bed, ready to go to sleep. But she felt something poke her bum from her back pocket and, remembering the envelope that Ty had given her, she extricated it from her jeans, slid her finger under the flap and tipped the envelope up. A beautiful pair of earrings fell out onto her palm.

Amy gasped. They were gorgeous – A silver heart with a small horse engraved onto it and tiny silver chains falling down to about 2 inches under her earlobe. She smiled and put them on her nightstand. She'd try them on in the morning.

Yawning, she found a note in the envelope. She unfolded it and started to read. It said:

_Dear Amy,_

_I just want to say that I had a great time with you and, even though I won't see you every day, you'll always be in my heart. I hope you like these earrings. I saw them and immediately thought of you. I suppose they are a token of thanks for always being there._

_Please keep on doing what your heart tells you. You won't go wrong._

_All my love, from Ty._

Amy ignored the tears that were yet again falling down her face and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly typed in a text message to Ty to thank him then, fatigue overwhelming her, she lay back and fell straight asleep.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think – a review would be lovely…**

**Next chapter: College, homesickness and Ty (or whatever adds to that in my brain!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Heartland and Chestnut Hill belong to Lauren Brooke (more's the pity…)**

**A/N: This took me a bit longer, I guess because it's easier to write about home at Heartland than at college but it's a vital part of the story and I have to get it done to finish the story – only a couple more chapters! So again, sorry about the time…**

Over the next couple of days Amy drifted through her usual college life. She got up in the morning, had her classes and did her assignments, hung out with her friends and, most importantly, helped out at the stables and a couple of times a week she got a free ride for her efforts. It was a change from being to ride whenever she liked and she missed it, but it was good to experience every perspective. And once every couple of weeks she went out to the posh girls' boarding school, Chestnut Hill, to help out with a troubled and previously mistreated pony. She had even given a talk there the previous term to the girls there, about the methods that were used at Heartland.

One day, a couple of weeks after returning to Campus, Amy was getting ready to go out with India, Sara, Jake, Damien, Lilly, Rosie and Danny. They were going to see the new Harry Potter film – it had come out a few weeks back and as they considered it a "kid's" film they'd all passed on seeing it over the break. But somehow they all had the urge to see it anyway!

Lilly and India were still having an argument over whether Daniel Radcliffe was hotter than the Quidditch captain bloke. Lilly was for Harry Potter but India insisted that Scottish accents over-ruled everything else. Listening to their banter, the others got into two lines, one for popcorn and one for tickets. Amy smiled, remembering the time she went to the cinema with her mom and, after buying a mega tub of popcorn, they managed to spill over half of it within 5 minutes. It seemed like so long ago.

The eight of them went into the theatre and found seats. The commercials were still playing so they fooled around a bit, giggling and nudging each other. Then the movie started and they settled down to watch.

After the movie India proposed they went for "a walk" around the park. She and Lilly kept shooting glances at Damien and Rosie, who everyone could see were into each other but, as far as the others could tell, nothing had happened yet.

"Okay guys, who's up for a little walk around town"? asked India.

Everyone agreed apart from Amy, who wanted to get back.

"I wish I could, but I've got tons of work to do before Monday" she said regretfully. But I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" She looked at India. "And let me know how IT goes!" she said in an undertone, winking at her friend. India grinned back. "I will" she replied.

Walking back to the bus stop (They'd come in two cars, Sara's and Lilly's) Amy was wrapped up on thoughts. She had so much work to do – three essays, a practical and two classes to read up notes on - and on top of that she had to find time to get her work at the stable done. She was loaded with work.

Arriving back in her dorm room she sat down at her desk and took out her notes. She'd begin with and essay and see where that got her. She had just written the title and her name at the top of the sheet when a tune blared out from her purse where she'd left it on her bed. She jumped in surprise then, realising it was her phone, took it out and pressed Speak. It was Lou.

"Hi Lou! Is everything alright?"

Lou sounded happy.

"Yeah, everything's great, Amy! You'll never guess what! Oh, it's so great!"

Amy could hear her sister's happy voice. She smiled into the phone.

"What? What is it?" Then a thought struck her. "Lou, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, of course not. I already told you I don't feel ready for a baby yet. It's something else. Shall I tell you?"

Amy could sense her sister's teasing voice. "Alright, then!" she said.

Lou began to speak.

"Green Briar was inspected by officials because they'd applied to be the set of a remake of _International Velvet_ but they didn't pass! The Head of the American Horse Society found Val Grant beating up this little pony that wouldn't jump high enough and reported her officially as 'a danger to the equine world!' The yard is being closed down and Val probably won't be able to find another job after all this bad publicity! Aren't you pleased?"

Amy couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure? Wow! This is great! Now we might get their clients and we'll be able to actually help them. Oh, I wish I could see the look on Val's face!"

Lou giggled. "Me too! Anyway, how's your work coming on? You are doing it all, aren't you?"

Amy gave a low sigh. "Yeah. I'm a bit behind but it's nothing too serious. I'll get it done." She paused. "So how is everyone?"

They chatted for about a quarter of an hour then Amy regretfully returned to her schoolwork. But she couldn't get the Grants off her mind and, making a snap decision she picked up her cell phone again and went to sit on her bed.

"Hello?" a voice said. Amy spoke up.

"Hi, Ashley, this is Amy."

There was a pause. "Amy." Ashley acknowledged her. "I take it you heard?"

Amy felt sorry for the other girl. "Yeah, I heard. I guess I'm sorry." She wasn't really but it felt like the right thing to say. Ashley seemed to appreciate it.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Mom just gets so caught up in what she thinks is right. And I always had to follow her steps." Ashley stopped for a moment. "But not anymore. I moved out yesterday. I just had to get away from it."

Amy couldn't believe it. It was a big step for the Grant girl. She hoped it would make things easier on her.

"Hey, that's good isn't it?" Amy said. "Now you might be able to pursue your modelling career or something." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

"Are you insulting my mom?" Ashley asked, sounding defensive. "I left because I wanted to get away from the cruelty to horses, not because I regretted anything she did to me."

Amy was surprised. Even though Ashley had never actually said it, everyone knew she hated the life her mom laid out for her. Amy felt a little sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that maybe now you'll be a bit happier. It can get crowded if you don't have enough space."

Ashley was about to defend her mom again out of habit. But something stopped her.

"You're right, I guess. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine", said Amy, surprised. She'd never heard Ashley apologise before. "So, um, where are you living now? With a friend? Relative?"

"With Jade. We both agreed it was time to get our own place anyway. This just made it happen. But I don't know how long it will last. Harry could propose to her any day now and she'll be out of here. We're out towards Heartland, actually. Pinewood Avenue?"

"I know it" Amy said. "The one with the playground."

"That's it" said Ashley. "It's quite a small apartment but we like it. I feel really independent."

Amy smiled. The other girls sounded happy.

"So Ashley, I just phoned to see how you are. I'd better get back to my work now. But if you need anything at all, you know I'm here. I'd like to help, if you want it."

Ashley hesitated. "Actually, there is something. I don't want to go home but I can't stand not being around horses. Is there anyway I could help around Heartland at all? I won't want much of a salary, just being there would be good. I'll take anything I can get."

Amy hesitated. She didn't really want Ashley Grant getting too involved in Heartland. It was her family's farm, after all. But she wanted to help.

"If you speak to Lou I'm sure you could work something out. A couple of days a week, maybe. Look, I've really got to go. I'm glad you're okay, hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Anytime. Bye, Ashley." Amy clicked her phone off. That had been a surprising call.

Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed her. She longed to sleep but she knew she had to get her essay done. So she sat down and tried to get stuck in.

She was about halfway through it when India came in. She took her coat off and made a pot of coffee, handing a mug to Amy. Amy took it gratefully.

"How did it go?" She asked.

India grinned impishly. "It went great! Damien and Rosie disappeared for about half an hour and when they came back he had his arm around her and she had this soppy smile on her face." She laughed. "Who knows, if it wasn't for our match-making skills, they never would have found true love!"

Amy gave India a push. "Yeah, right. Because of course it was all you who made them 'disappear'."

India gave a shrug. "What can I say? I'm brilliant." She gave a yawn. "I'm turning in. How's the work going?"

Amy shrugged. "Another hour should do it. See you tomorrow."

"Night" India replied. She disappeared into her room.

It was after one in the morning when Amy finally called it quits. She'd finished one essay and started on another as well as read up on half the notes she needed. She just hoped she'd remember them in the morning.

X X

A week later Amy had caught up on all her work. She had no idea how she'd managed it – she guessed it was because she'd cut back on her yard work, although she hadn't really noticed the loss that much. So on Saturday morning she woke up early, dressed and had breakfast then made her way down to the yard. Hopefully she could stay there until lunch, make her trip to Chestnut Hill then do her schoolwork. Maybe she'd even have time to go out with India or Sara.

She entered the barn and breathed in the familiar smell of hay, oats and of course manure. She made her way to the tack room, where there was a list of jobs that had to be done that day. Fetching a pitchfork, she began the mucking out with a couple of the stable hands. It felt good to be doing something that wasn't vet-related.

After about half and hour Sara and Jake joined them, along with three other students. Between the eight of them it only took an hour to get all the stables done and Amy, Jake and Sara took a break.

"I can't wait to ride!" said Sara. "My legs are craving it. Nearly as much as my brain. If it's okay, do you two want to come out to Newlins with me and Butty later?"

Amy and Jake nodded. "Yeah, that would be great" said Amy. "How about we leave in about an hour?"

The others agreed and they set off to do more chores. Amy swept the barn, turned a few horses out and groomed two more. Finally it was time to find a horse to ride.

She looked at the chart in the tack room. Magic, Jester, Gnomey and Wings all needed to be exercised that day. Amy chose Wings. She loved riding the beautiful grey Arabian mare. When they cantered she felt as if she was floating.

She groomed the mare and tacked her up, then fetched her hat and hopped up onto her back. Sara and Jake came out leading Butty and Jester. The bay gelding and the coloured cob along with Wings made up a funny-looking trio - they were all so different. They seemed to get on alright, though. The three students turned them onto the track and they trotted away, snorting and tossing their heads, desperate to stretch their legs.

When they rode back into the yard, the horses dripping with sweat, Amy was starving. She'd skipped breakfast because she was so keen to get to the stables. She untacked Wings, rubbed her down and put a couple of rugs on her then turned her out. Wings followed her back to the gate, hoping for food. When she realised that Amy didn't have any she wandered away, munching the grass.

X X

"That's it! Just massage it into his muzzle, gently. See, he likes it!"

Amy was at Chestnut Hill School, in the barn with Malory, Dylan, Ali Carmichael and Tybalt the pony. He had been mistreated and found it hard to trust. Malory had worked wonders on him and he was so much better than he had been. Amy didn't think she'd need to come again. Malory could cope just fine on her own.

She watched the girl rub in the lavender oil and smiled. Tybalt had his eyes closed and was resting his chin on Malory's chest. Amy smiled at the sight. Malory reminded her a lot of herself. The quiet girl was murmuring under her breath to the pony and looked deep in thought. Amy touched her gently on the arm.

"That's really good. He's made so much progress; I don't think you'll need me to come out again. Just keep massaging him with this lavender every day and if he seems nervy or exited try giving him some cod liver oil in his feed. It should calm him down. Apart from that, just be careful not to scare him, give him lots of TLC and call me – whenever – if you need too." She gave the pony a pat on his neck. "Who's a gorgeous boy?"

"Thank you so much!" Malory spoke up. "I don't know what Tybalt would do without you."

"You're welcome" said Amy. "I'm glad I could help. If you want to thank me you can send some pictures of him winning your show next month!"

Malory grinned. "Will do."

Amy bid them farewell and walked out to the bus stop. She sat down halfway along the bus and leant against the window, deep in thought. She wondered how Sassy had come along – she'd forgotten to ask Ty about her when they'd last spoken. Would they have found a new home for her yet?

She was just about to take her phone out and call him – for loss of anything else to do – when it started ringing of its own accord. She flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Amy, it's me, Ty." He sounded worried.

"Ty! Is everything okay? You sound funny."

He answered her quickly. "It's your grandpa. He's had a stroke. I think you'd better come quickly."

**Oooohh a bit of suspense! Well,**** I hope it keeps you interested. Next chapter will probably be the last. Please let me know how it was – I love reviews, they make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Lauren Brooke owns it all except the storyline and a few characters. Period.**

Amy's heart raced into her throat.

"A stroke? Really? Oh my god, is he okay? What happened?"

"He collapsed this morning while he was doing the feeds. He was only out for a few minutes. He came round and I called for an ambulance. He's in hospital now, doing well. He can remember most things and his speech isn't troubled at all. They think he can make a full recovery."

Amy breathed out. It was a lot to take in.

"Which hospital is it? I'm coming over there straight away."

"St Matthew's" Ty sounded relieved. "Are you sure? I think he'd really like you to come back. Since you left he's been a bit withdrawn, I think he really misses you."

Amy's heart lurched out to her dear old Grandpa. She loved him so much; she had to be with him.

"I'm on my way; I'll be there within a couple of hours." She paused. "Thanks Ty. I'll see you soon. Bye." And she snapped her phone shut.

Luckily the next stop was the city coach station and Amy leapt out and made her way as fast as she could to the ticket office. She approached the woman at the desk.

"I need to get to St Matthew's Hospital as soon as possible. When's your next coach going in that direction?"

The woman smiled at her. "We've got a 340 leaving in quarter of an hour. That takes you to the cinema complex and train station – you can get a bus from there."

Amy opened her purse and paid the woman. "Thank you" she said and jogged over to Bay 6, where her coach would be leaving. Impatiently she got in the queue and waited to board. She hoped with all her heart that Jack would be alright.

X X

An hour and a half later Amy ran up the steps in front of the hospital. The journey had been quite quick and Amy was grateful – she wanted to see her Grandpa as soon as possible!

She reached Reception and got her Grandpa's room number from the nurse there. She made her way towards him, stopping only when she saw Ty a couple of corridors before the room.

He gave her a tight hug. "Are you alright?" he murmured into her hair.

Amy nodded, holding back the tears that were trying to come. She had to be strong for Jack's sake.

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said. "How is he?"

"He's doing well. He's just had an operation on his lungs but he's fine. He's sitting up in bed, asking about you. Lou and Scott are in there now. Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

With his arm around her he guided her to Room 205. She pushed the door open and surveyed the room, taking in as much as she could.

Jack Bartlett was sitting in bed with a couple of drips attached to his arm. Lou and Scott were sitting on a couple of chairs, Lou holding his hand. They looked up as Amy and Ty entered.

"Amy!" said Lou, getting up and hugging her sister. "I'm so glad you're here. It hasn't been the same without you."

Amy returned the hug. She was glad to see her sister too but Grandpa was top of her concerns. She let go of Lou and rushed to the side of his bed.

"Grandpa! Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

Jack gave a weak smile.

"I feel fit as a fiddle" he said. "I'll be back on the yard in no time."

"Oh no you won't!" said a voice. A friendly looking nurse had walked in carrying a couple of tubes of medicine and another pillow for Jack. "I'm afraid you won't be able to help around your farm anymore. You're going to be taking it easy from now on." She went out.

"Rubbish!" said Jack. "I'm fine."

"No Grandpa, you heard what the doctor said." Lou rolled her eyes. "Honestly, do you want to live in the hospital? 'Cos that's what'll happen if you so much as lift a finger on the yard."

Amy looked at Ty. His expression was hard to read.

"So, Grandpa, can I get you anything? A newspaper or a book?"

Jack smiled at his granddaughter. "No, I've got everything I need. You could tell me all about your last couple of weeks though."

Amy sat down in a free chair and began to talk. Jack listened with his eyes half-closed.

About half an hour later the nurse came back in and began to check over Jack. Lou, Scott, Ty and Amy watched anxiously.

Finally the nurse turned to them, giving them a reassuring smile.

"He's going to make a full recovery and he's doing well at the moment. But you've got to make sure he takes it easy. Too many times people recover from strokes, get back into full work then have another two months later. We don't want that to happen to Mr Bartlett here, do we?" She smiled at them. "Any questions?"

They all shook their heads. The nurse looked surprised.

"Alright then. Now, Mr Bartlett needs to rest. You can all come back tomorrow morning, but for now I'm afraid you're going to have to leave him."

Amy and Lou gave their Grandfather a hug each then, all four of them calling goodbye, they left the room.

X X

Lou drove Ty and Amy back to Heartland. Scott was on call and Ty had come with Jack in the ambulance so he didn't have his jeep. Amy was deep in thought. She had had quite a shock that afternoon, realising that her Grandpa was much older than everyone assumed and that he'd never be able to work again. What would they do for help around the stable? Would he still be able to cook and drive? What if he died?

They pulled into the drive and Ty took Amy's hand and guided out of the car. Amy hardly took in the fact that she was home again. She automatically went to the barn and stopped when she reached Sundance's stable. He wasn't there of course but Amy had forgotten. As the memory dawned on her Ty put his arm around her and drew her into a hug. Amy wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. The sight of her Grandpa, lying in bed like that, had given her a big shock and she felt drained of all her energy. Ty's arms and shoulders supported her as she cried, holding her safe. Slowly the tears began to lessen and Ty guided her over to sit on a bale of hay.

"I want him to be alright, Ty" Amy sobbed. Ty held her, stroking her hair.

"He will be" he said.

Joni entered the barn and came over to where the other two were sitting. Kneeling down she reached out and took Amy's hand. Amy smiled weakly through her tears.

"Jack will be fine!" she said. "You and I both know he's made of strong stuff! He'll be back home in no time and I'm sure everything will be fine. There's no need to worry."

As Joni said this Amy realised it was true. There _was_ nothing to worry about. Of course he'd be fine. There was no doubt about it.

X X

Lou had to get back home as Scott's parents were coming over for dinner but Joni and Ty offered to stay and eat with Amy. They washed their hands and put some pasta and a sauce on to cook. Amy and Ty cleared the table while Joni watched the dinner. All three of them were tired and their conversation was slow until Amy asked about Sassy.

"Did you find a good home for her? I didn't see her in the barn."

Ty smiled. "No home, yet. She was in the back paddock this afternoon, that's probably why you didn't see her. We're actually having problems finding someone to buy her; I think her fear of new people puts everyone off."

Amy's heart went out to the mare. "I'll take her out tomorrow. She needs to know that nobody's going to hurt her, poor girl. And I'll see if there's a small local show on at the weekend that I can take her to."

Ty looked at her.

"What about college? You've got to go back, Amy, you're doing so well."

Amy sat down. "I know. I just don't want to think about it at the moment. I'm not going back until Grandpa's home. I just can't."

Joni smiled. "At least you'll be able to help out with the horses for a few days. Without Jack here and with Bill, the guy who comes for work experience on holiday we need all the help we can get!"

She dished out the food onto three plates and carried them over to the table. They dug into their meal. Twenty minutes later there was a contented silence.

"I'd better be off" said Joni. "I'd love to stay but I've got a stack of accounts to do and I could use an early night." She looked at Amy. "Promise you'll call if there's any news or you need anything?"

Amy nodded.

"Okay, then." Joni gave Amy a hug, said goodbye to Ty and walked out the door. Sitting in silence, Amy and Ty could hear her car going down the drive.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ty. "I can stay for a bit if you want me to, we could watch a movie or something."

Amy nodded. She saw so little of Ty these days, she didn't want him to go.

Together they loaded up the dishwasher and set it going then settled down on the sofa and put on a DVD.

Amy watched the first few minutes but after a bit her mind glazed over and she was happy to just lie with her head on Ty's shoulder, enjoying the comfort.

After the movie had finished the two of them sat there on the couch together. Ty kissed Amy's hair.

"Will you be alright here by yourself tonight?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope Grandpa's okay."

Ty turned her face towards his. "I'm sure he's doing well" he said. He kissed Amy and held her tight. Amy had never felt such comfort before.

They held each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Ty broke into the peace.

"How long are you staying?" he asked bluntly.

Amy frowned. "I don't know, Ty. As long as it takes, I guess. I'm not going back before Grandpa's home and fit enough to get around. I just can't. He means too much to me."

Ty was quiet.

"So you'll be staying for a while, then." He said eventually.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Amy didn't answer.

Ty looked her in the eyes. "What about college?"

Amy felt a rush of irritation run through her.

"I don't know, alright? I just don't know. I can't think about that now. Grandpa's in hospital after having a stroke and everyone seems so surprised that I'm here! Of course I'm here! I'm his granddaughter! Where else would I be at a time like this?"

Ty looked at her, taken aback. He hadn't expected such an outbreak.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here." His voice caught in his throat.

Amy felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed. "

Ty rubbed her hand. "I know. But take a break. Help out around here for a week or so. Then, when Jack's back, you can go back to school and continue with your training."

"I don't want to talk about college right now" Amy said. Ty nodded, accepting he'd reached the limit.

"Okay" he said.

They sat there for a further minute or so then Ty made to get up.

"I should get back home" he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Amy nodded. "Thanks. I'll be fine."

They both got up and went to the door. Amy looked at Ty.

"Do you think you could check on the horses once more before you go? I really can't face it. I just want to sleep."

Ty put his arms round her.

"Of course" he said.

They kissed and then Ty walked into the chilly January air, closing the door behind him. Amy locked it then went straight upstairs to bed, falling asleep in her jeans and t-shirt.

**A/N: Originally it was joined with the next chapter but I split them in half to make it easier to read. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading to find out what happens in the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Lauren Brooke ****it all except for my own characters and horses.**

Over the next couple of days Amy settled back into her old routine of mucking out, feeding, grooming and working the horses. Ty and Joni were a great help and even Ben and Daniel came over for an afternoon from Nick Halliwell's yard so that Amy could spend a long afternoon at the hospital with Jack. Everyone was being so supportive and Amy was grateful for that.

Sassy had really progressed since New Year and Amy enjoyed riding the smooth bay mare. She'd taken her over a few logs in the woods the day after she arrived back and Sassy, although cautious at first had soared over them all with a foot to spare. Amy knew they had to find a new home for her soon but it was going to be hard to part with the mare. And Heartland could do with the money – the woman who'd sent Sassy to them had said they could keep the money that they'd sell the mare with as she'd bought her for next to nothing and finding a good home for her was more important than getting the money back. Lou said they could put it towards hiring a new stablehand, now that Jack couldn't help.

Jack was due to come home on Wednesday so on Tuesday night Amy, Lou, Ty and Joni sat in the kitchen, preparing for tomorrow. Everyone agreed that Jack's homecoming deserved a party and everyone had been willing to help out. Ty and Joni were making a banner and decorations to hang up in the yard and around the kitchen and Lou was baking up a feast. Amy had the job of phoning around and getting a few people to come and be there with them when Jack arrived.

"That's great, Nancy! Yeah. Of course. Uh-huh. Okay then, see you tomorrow! Bye!" she hit the off button and marked Nancy onto a list. Apart from Nancy Ben, Daniel and a couple of Jack's friends were going to be there and Scott would try and get there if he finished up on time. It was his small animal surgery day so it shouldn't be too hard for him to get away an hour or so earlier than usual. Amy had also thought about inviting Ashley but had decided against it: Ashley wasn't exactly close to Jack and she didn't know if the other girl would feel comfortable in such a big group just at present.

"That smells great Lou, what is it?" Ty asked, sniffing appreciatively. Lou turned to look at them. "Vegetable lasagne" Lou replied. "There should be enough food if I make a couple more quiches and a tart for dessert. Nancy said she'd bring something too, didn't she Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, she said not to worry about dessert, she's got it covered. Knowing Nancy that means about four times as much as we'll actually need." She grinned. She loved the older woman's cooking. Obviously Ty did too as Amy caught a look in his eye that said plainly, "_I can't wait till tomorrow evening!"_ Amy grinned. "That'll be enough to keep you motivated until then, won't it Ty?"

Ty put on an injured expression. "What? You don't believe that I'm looking forward to Jack coming home? You think I just want the food? I just hope that after _you've _finished there'll be enough for the rest of us!" he looked at Joni and grinned.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed. "It's not my fault the food at college is crap! Is it so wrong of me to want to survive while I'm here?"

"Well-" Ty began with a twinkle in his eye but Joni cut him off. "Okay you two, stop playing and get to work. We do actually want this finished by tomorrow afternoon you know!"

They settled down to painting the banner and the talk turned to getting another stable hand.

"It would be great, but I just don't think new can afford it!" said Lou. "There's no way that you two-" she looked at Ty and Joni, "-can do everything by yourselves. I would help but I've got stuff like the paperwork to get on with and I won't have that much time. We really need somebody to take on what Ben did before he left and we could leave working with the horses to you two. But how can we get somebody to come and work for free every day?"

Amy frowned. "Is there really no way we can afford it?"

Lou shook her head. "I've looked and looked for extra money every week but there's just not enough. Any ideas?"

They all thought for a moment. Amy felt her mind drifting back to before last summer. A thought occurred to her but she pushed it away. She couldn't quit college and come back full-time! What would happen to all the horses that needed her help? "_There're lots of other vets out there"_ a small voice said_. _She ignored it.

Then she suddenly remembered her last conversation with Ashley. "Ashley wants a horsey job!" she said. "What about her?"

"Ashley?" Ty asked incredulously. "Are you sure? I know you said she's gotten a bit better lately but isn't this taking things a bit far? You don't really want her working here, do you?"

"_No_" said the voice in Amy's head. She pushed it away again.

"It could be our only option" she said. "Unless by miracle the college closes down and I come back here permanently we need to find somebody quickly."

Everyone looked at her. Amy felt uncomfortable. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Joni said, trying to be tactful. "It's just that, why not stay? You've always wanted to have your life here. Would it really be so bad?"

"_No_!" said Amy's brain. "_It's what you always wanted!_"

She didn't say anything for a moment. She knew, in that instant, that it was what she would do. But how would she tell them?

"I – I'll think about it" she stammered.

The subject closed and soon after that the others left. Ty gave her a hug. "Just do what you think is right" he said softly. "No pressure, okay?"

Amy pressed her lips up against his. He always understood how she was feeling. She loved him so much and she knew she didn't want to leave him again.

"See you tomorrow" she whispered when they parted. Ty squeezed her hand then got into his car, leaving her in the house to think about her life in the near future.

X X

Amy was fidgety the next day, waiting for Grandpa to come home so she could make her announcement. Ty and Joni turned up at half seven and, knowing that Ty would guess why she was so restless she tried to keep out of their way.

She was just fetching Spindle's tack from the tack room when she ran smack into Ty. He dropped the bucket he was carrying and caught her round the waist. "What's up?" he asked.

Amy picked up the bucket then handed it to him, not quite meeting his eyes. "I was just about to lunge Spindle" she said. "I thought I might try working over a few poles today."

"Sounds good" said Ty. "Let me know if you need any help."

Amy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I will!" she said then skipped away to get Spindle's tack.

Finally it was nearly five, when Jack was due to be back and Amy slipped inside to get changed.

Lou's car rolled into the drive and all the people who had come to greet him cheered and clapped.

He slowly got out of the car with the aid of a stick and Amy rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" she said. "I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart" he said.

Nancy tried to get everyone inside but Jack said he wanted to see the horses before eating. Lou tried to protest but Jack had to have his way.

"One walk through the barn isn't going to do me much harm!" he said. "I've got to work up an appetite anyway."

Reluctantly Lou and Nancy agreed and while Nancy took everyone inside Jack, Lou, Ty and Amy walked through the barn. They reached the last stable and Copper stuck his head out. Jack smiled and rubbed his nose, whispering into the horse's ear. Copper snorted and blew onto Jack's face. Amy smiled. It made her realise how much like her Grandpa she was after all.

When they were all sat around the three tables Ty and Scott had pushed together in the kitchen Lou and Nancy began cutting up pies, tarts, quiches, lasagnes and served out potatoes and vegetables. Before they began to eat Scott raised up his glass.

"To Jack!"

"To Jack!" everybody echoed. Then they began to tuck in.

"So, how's the college coming on, Amy?" asked Ben. "They driving you hard to the bone? I imagine it's quite rewarding though?"

"Yeah, so-so" said Amy casually. She felt Ty looking at her and changed the subject. "What about Red? How far up the levels is he at the moment?"

Ben launched into all the details about Red, their training, their competitions and targets and, with some help from Daniel, Nick Halliwell.

"Oh, that reminds me!" said Daniel. "Nick asked me to see if you had a free place coming up? Shining Star, one of his younger horses, is a great jumper but he lacks enthusiasm. Every time somebody rides him he looks like he's being tortured and puts on this sad face. Nick loves jumping him so he won't sell him but he's running out of ideas of what to do with him."

Lou looked thoughtful. "We've got a waiting list at the moment and it could be a few months before a space comes in. But we might be able to slip him in when we sell Sassy, I suppose. Nick's horses always give us good publicity."

"I'll tell him to give you a call" said Daniel. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Joni suddenly nudged Lou. "By the way, one of my neighbours said he wouldn't mind helping out for free for a few weeks until we find somebody full-time. Here's his number."

Amy felt Ty squeeze her hand. It was as if he knew what she was going to say. Amy smiled at him then spoke up.

"That's not necessary" she said.

Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Why?" asked Lou.

Amy looked down the table at her friends and family. "Because I've decided to quit college and stay here" she said quietly.

Jack looked as though Christmas had come around again. "Really?" he said. "Oh honey, that's great. I missed you so much last semester. I'm glad I'll have you to keep me company again."

"And now you'll be able to train Spindle!" said Lou.

"But why?" asked Scott. "I thought you were enjoying college."

"I was" said Amy. "But after coming back here for Christmas I realised Heartland's too important to me. I'm not a great student and I hated doing the schoolwork. This is what I want to do. I want to stay and help rescue and train horses. It's my home and it always will be."

Joni and Ben said they were pleased for her. Daniel did as well and Nancy seemed overjoyed at getting her substitute granddaughter back.

But it was Ty who Amy looked at for a reaction. His face had broken out in a big smile and he slid his arm around Amy's waist.

Amy didn't say anything. She just took hold of his hand and held it under the table.

After all the guests had gone it was dark so Amy and Ty decided to feed the horses and turn in. They walked to the barn with their arms around each other. Ty kissed Amy's head.

"I'm glad you decided to stay" he said. "I always knew you would. I just hoped it would be sooner rather than later." He bent his head to kiss her and she responded happily, letting herself lean against Ty. It was as though all her worries had been lifted. She had Ty, her Grandpa was recovering, she was on good terms with Ashley and she would never have to write an essay again. It was a good feeling.

X X

Amy's phone rang the next day. It was Ashley, calling about the job. Amy told her that she wouldn't be needed.

"The thing is, Ashley, I've decided to stay and work here at Heartland" she said. "It's what I've always wanted to do and it's what I always will want to do. So I'm really sorry but we don't need another stable hand anymore. But I'm sure you'll find a great job somewhere else."

"I suppose" said Ashley. "Good luck with Heartland!"

"Thanks. Good luck with finding a job."

They said goodbye and Amy went into the farmhouse to see Lou. She saw a basket of muffins on the table so grabbing one and, stuffing it hungrily into her mouth she went into Lou's office.

He sister was sitting at her desk just placing the receiver down onto the handset. She saw Amy and smiled at her.

"That was Marnie" she said. "Sundance will be arriving back tomorrow morning. She'll be quite sorry to see him go but she knows that he belongs here. I think she'd grown quite fond of him!"

"I can imagine" Amy said, thinking how quickly Marnie got attached to people and horses. "So, have you spoken to Nick Halliwell yet?"

"Yes" said Lou. "We can just call him when Sassy goes and he'll bring Shining Star over. And he's paying us extra for slipping him to the top of the waiting list!"

"Great!" said Amy. "Everything's coming right!"

She went back out onto the yard and tacked up Copper to take him out with Ty and Joni. Trotting along the track by Clairdale Ridge she thought about how lucky she was, to have all this. She couldn't believe she'd ever walked away from it. She'd already settled back into her old routine and she, Ty and Joni worked well together. The only things missing were Soraya and Sundance and she'd see Soraya on her next weekend off and Sundance was coming back the next day.

"Happy?" asked Ty as they reached the place where the hill started to climb.

"Very" Amy said, smiling at him. "But I'll be even happier in a minute when I beat you two to the top!" She dug her heels into the gelding's sides and he galloped off with Jester and Silver close behind him.

She won by two lengths and he came to a stop at the top, panting and trying to stretch out his neck. She gave him a long rein while they made their way down the other side and by the time they clattered into the yard she was feeling happier than she had since New Year.

X X

"Come on! Where are they?"

It was the next morning and Amy was waiting impatiently at the top of the drive, sitting on the paddock fence petting Sassy. Ty came over and jumped up next to her. "Still no sign of them?" he asked.

Amy shook her head. "Not yet." She fiddled with a thread on her jeans.

"Relax!" said Ty. "They'll be here in a minute. In fact-" he paused "-is that them now?"

A big purple horse lorry came into the yard and stopped. Marnie jumped out of the driver's seat and came over to greet Amy and Ty.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Great" they said together. Lou came out of the house and hugged her best friend.

"So, let's get the little demon out!" said Marnie. "As much as I'll miss him I know he'll be pleased to be back."

There was a banging from inside the van so Ty, Marnie and Amy pulled down the ramp and Amy walked Sundance out.

"You're back home now, gorgeous!" she whispered in his ear. She gave him a horse cookie and a big hug. "I missed you too much!"

Marnie followed them up to the stables and leaned over Sundance's stable door as Amy took off his travelling rug and boots and undid his tail bandage.

"So how're all the horses?" she asked. "How's Sassy coming along?"

Amy smiled. "Fine!" she said. "We're looking for a new home for her, actually. You want to buy her?" she joked.

Marnie looked surprised. "Could I?" she asked. Amy was taken aback. She hadn't expected the older girl to take it seriously, although she thought she'd be a great owner for Sassy.

"Of course!" she said. "Do you really want to buy her? It would be great if you did. You can try her now if you want!"

"Amy!" Lou said. She turned to Marnie. "Don't worry, you don't have to. We're just getting a bit desperate, aren't we Amy?"

But Marnie wasn't put off. "Having Sundance made me realise how much I enjoy horses" she said. "I'd love to buy one. Would it be okay if I tried Sassy?"

"Of course!" said Amy. "Right this way!"

X X

A couple of hours later everything was settled. Marnie was to take Sassy back the next day. She would hack her out a couple of times a week and her niece, who lived in the next town over, would school her and take her to shows at the weekends. It sounded like a perfect deal to Amy. As much as she liked Sassy she wanted her to go to the right home and she knew that this was it for the mare. She'd have a happy life from now on.

That evening Amy and Ty walked down to the back paddock to watch Sundance boss the other horses around again.

"It's great about Sassy" said Ty quietly. "And it's great that you're staying."

"I know" said Amy. "I love it here so much. I love the horses, my family and I love you too, Ty. I'm never leaving again."

"I love you as well, Amy" he said then kissed her. She kissed him back happily then they stood, watching the horses with Ty's arms around Amy. She sighed happily. She was home, back in the right place doing, what she did best. And it would be like that forever.

THE END

X X

**A/N: I hope you liked that! I loved writing it and I think it ended up okay even if the beginning was a bit slow. I might do another Heartland fic sometime, I have so many ideas! So if you enjoyed this keep me on your alert and you may be rewarded!**


End file.
